Fomortiis Reincarnate
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: They succeeded in destroying the Demon King but that's not the end of it, Oh, no. Magvel is at war again but not with themselves. Two ExGenerals are also back from the dead...
1. Prolgue

Formortis Incarnated 

A/N: My first new Fanfic (period!) in about two months. I figured I'd start it right with a Fire Emblem fic. In light of the "trend" that has been going with most of my work in general I feel the need to say this. Pregnancy will be widely used throughout this fic. If that's a turn off you might want to go back one page.

-

**Prologue: Evil Resealed**

_-_

_The War of the Stones was nearing its end. Led by Prince Lyon, the Grado Empire plunged the continent of Magvel into a dark era. Grado forces decimated its former ally, Renais and left Jehanna Hall in Ruin. His goal was to crush all five Sacred Stones, unleashing the Demon King upon the world once again._

_Ephraim, crown Prince of Renais led an assault on Grado Keep. Along the way he defeated Selena a Grado General and rescued Duessel, another Grado General who taught him the way of the Lance. He defeated Emperor Vigarde and captured the Capital City, where he met a Grado Shaman named Knoll. Hearing word of an attack on Jehanna Hall, he rushes to provide aid._

_Eirika, Princess of Renais and Ephraim's twin brother barely escaped the capital when the Grado Empire attacked it. Upon arriving safely to Frelia, she offered to go to Rausten to warn her Emperor of The Grado Empire's treachery. While passing through the Merchant nation of Carcino she rescued Innes, the Prince of Frelia. She found aid from Saleh, a guide living in the mountains._

_In the Desert Land of Jehanna, Ephraim and Eirika were reunited in battle. Together they fended off the forces of Caellach and Valter, Grado Generals. They retuned to Renais Castle and retrieved her Sacred Stone. The power of Eirika's Lunar Brace and Ephraim's Solar Brace opened the chamber when the Sacred Stone was housed._

_Uniting their forces, they marched on to Rausten, location of the last remaining Sacred Stone. During this time L'Arachel and Joshua revealed their Royal Lineage and pledged to aid the Renais Twins. Upon reaching the Narube River they met with Prince Lyon and his forces and drove him into Neleras Peak. It is here where the life of one of the Renais siblings will be changed forever…_

"Whew, it's so hot up here…" Ross, a young axe fighter breathed. "Watch out for Lava." warned Vanessa, a Frelian Falcoknight.

"Lyon is around here somewhere." Ephraim said to the large group assembled before him. "We'll spread out and search for him. Be on your guard—the area is unstable."

"What are those huge eggs?" Ewan, a Mage asked. "Gorgon's eggs!" Myrrh exclaimed with concern. "We'll be in real trouble if they hatch."

"Lyon led us into a trap, it seems." Innes said. "Hmm. I see some monsters are also about the area."

"What do you propose?" Ephraim asked.

"We'd better destroy all those eggs before they can hatch." Innes replied. "But at the same time we should also look for Lyon. I haven't even gotten to the monsters already about the place…"

"I see." Ephraim replied. He thought for a moment. "We'll split the job. Your Sniping skill will be useful in taking those Eggs. Take a group and see about them."

"Understood." The Frelian Prince replied.

"Eirika, I'll take care of the monsters." Ephraim continued. "I want you to take a group and continue looking for Lyon."

"Alight." She said. "I'll get on it."

"Alright, let's get to work, then!" L'Arachel exclaimed, leading Eirika further into the cavern. "Rausten is just beyond this pass!"

* * *

Eirika barely had time to assemble a team before Innes and Ephraim assembled their group. Since she was doing only reconnaissance, she would require the least number of troops. She chose L'Arachel of course as well as Vanessa, Seth, Gerik, Marisa, Moulder, Gilliam, Natasha and Joshua. Most of her chosen she knew since the start of her journey across the continent. 

"Now if I were a dethroned Prince on the run, where would I hide?" Gerik pondered out loud. A few snickers rose from the group.

"Everyone on your guard!" Seth warned. "Lyon may be timid in nature but he is a powerful Necromancer and should not be taken lightly."

"True," Moulder added. "If we're lucky he may surrender peacefully."

"_Providing it is indeed Lyon we encounter_." Eirika thought to herself. She could not shake off knowing the Demon King possessed her dear friend. She refused to believe that he was gone forever. If it possible, she would find a way to help him, no matter what.

"_Eirika…?"_

"Oh!" She looked up, realizing both Seth and L'Arachel were staring at her. "I'm sorry…"

"No apologizes necessary," Seth replied. "Thinking about Lyon?"

"Mm." She replied. "I just can't believe what's happened to him."

"Belief is in the eye of the beholder." L'Arachel replied. "I know you, Lyon and Ephraim were dear friends but the Lyon you know is gone. Only the Demon King remains."

"Hold!" Joshua suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked in his direction, tense.

"What is it?" Gilliam asked. Several pairs of eyes appeared in the darkness before them. They belonged to large serpentine creatures.

"Gorgons!" Seth exclaimed. "We must repel them!" Right after saying that he saw Gilliam turn to stone.

"Don't look into their eyes!" Vanessa warned after thrusting her lance into one. "Moulder, can you help him?"

"Yes." He said as he took out a healing stave. Light poured from it and Gilliam was restored. In the next moment he was pounced by another Gorgon. Gilliam immediately slashed it with an Axe. The Gorgon was felled.

"A Life for a Life." Moulder said after Gilliam helped him to his feet. "Thank you." Vanessa swooped down and let her Pegasi crush a Gorgon underfoot. "Get on," She said to the Bishop.

Eirika's group fought hard against the Gorgons. On closer inspection they noticed broken eggshells. They'd just hatched!"

"Evil be gone!" L'Arachel cried as she used an Aura Tome. It destroyed a few unhatched eggs that remained.

"That takes care of them all." Seth said after looking around.

"I've never been so frightened…" said Natasha

"We've only seen the tip of the Iceberg." Gerik replied.

"I agree." Joshua replied. "Let's spread out. We'll cover more ground that way."

The group wandered off in different directions. Eirika found herself walking close to a huge crater. She could see Seth and Marisa close by.

"**_This way, Eirika,"_** a voice said.

"Who's there?" She asked. Looking around, she could see no one.

"**_Follow the sound of my voice…"_** It said again.

"Lyon…?" She asked before walking down a tunnel.

"Eirika?" Seth said as he watched her go.

"Seth, did Eirika just go through there?" asked Ephraim, who came up behind him.

"Yes, sire." He replied. "I think she might have found something."

* * *

Eirika followed the voice into another cavern. It was poorly lit but she made out a figure on the other side of the cavern. When she walked closer she was face to face with Lyon. 

"Eirika…" he said.

"Lyon, is that you?" she asked.

"Barely." He replied. "The Demon King…he is in control now."

"Oh, Lyon!" she exclaimed. "Is there anything I can do? There must be something I can do to help you."

"It's too late." Lyon replied grimly. "There is nothing that can be done. The Demon King, he owns my soul. You should flee now while I still have control…"

"I…can't." Eirika replied tearfully. "I can't do that knowing you're suffering like this."

Lyon smiled weakly. "You were…always looking out for me, you and Ephraim. You have the Sacred Stone of Renais, don't you?"

"Why, yes." Eirika replied, taking it out of her pocket. It glowed warmly in the cavern. Lyon eyed it warily.

"**_Perfect…After this one only one Stone will remain."_** The Demon King whispered to what little remained of Lyon. "**_Now, take it!"_**

"May I see it?" the Grado Prince asked Eirika. "Maybe, just by holding this Stone I can save myself…"

"Uh, sure." She replied, holding it out. Lyon took her hand in his and they locked eyes, be it only for a moment. What she saw was not her dear friend. What she saw was evil. Eirika felt a strange energy flowing into her. She didn't know what it was but it made her feel very uneasy. Lyon's hand was cold to the touch. Finally he let her go, holding the Stone of Renais in his hands.

"This has such amazing power!" Lyon exclaimed. "I can feel it in my bare hands…**Now I must destroy it!"**

Eirika gasped at the sudden change in Lyon's demeanor. She could only watch in horror as the Demon King shattered the Sacred Stone in front of her. She'd been tricked!

"**That makes four, heh, heh."** The Demon King replied evilly. **"You were foolish in believing you can do anything for Lyon! He is gone, but I am allowing a shard of him to remain so he can see the pain and horror on your face!"**

"Eirika, stand aside!" Ephraim said, stepping in front of his sister. He held Siegmund firmly in front of him. "That's not our friend Lyon."

"**Ah, Ephraim." **The fiend replied. **"I know much about you and Lyon's distaste for you."**

"What!" he exclaimed. "That's enough. I will not allow you to defile my friend's body longer."

"**Do you really think you can defeat me?"** The Demon King challenged. **"If so, come to Darkling Woods, if you dare."** The fiend in Lyon's clothing disappeared before Ephraim could pierce him.

"Unh…" Erika groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Did he hurt you?" Ephraim asked, looking over his sister.

"What?" She asked, nearly losing her balance. Ephraim caught her in his grasp, steadying her. "Oh, Ephraim…"

"It's ok, Erika." He replied, knowing what was going to happen next. "You can weep now. Weep for us both…" And she did just that.

-

_A few days later, they arrived at the Black Temple with the Stone of Rausten in their possession. They fought through a near-endless horde of The Demon King's minions. They fought all the way to the center of the Demon King's Lair. Lyon is defeated in the process. It is here Eirika and Ephraim finally confront the Demon King in his true form._

-

"Forgive me, Lyon." Eirika said as she stared at her friend's lifeless body. "May you rest in peace…"

"We did what we had to." Ephraim replied.

Suddenly, Lyon sprung to his feet, surprising Ephraim. He'd pieced his heart and yet now he was standing again.

"**Prepare to grovel in fear!"** He said. **"I'm afraid to say you are already too late. In fact, by finishing off your friend Lyon you have assured my resurrection."**

"What did you say?" Ephraim questioned, stunned.

The Devil King raised his hands above his head, chanting some incantation. Everything went black once he had finished.

"Behold! I am Returned…" 

The massive door behind the group opened, revealing the body of Formortis. They watched as Lyon's Body floated into the air and over Formortis' head. It dissolved into a fine purple mist and covered the corpse, absorbing into it. Then Formortis was no longer dead.

"The evil one has awakened!" Myrrh exclaimed.

"Myrrh, calm yourself!' Ephraim exclaimed, seeing her skin become pale. Then he turned to L'Arachel, who'd just torn her gaze from the grotesque figure before them.

"When Grado and his army fought The Demon King he used the power of the Sacred Stones to seal him away. "Likewise, we shall do the same."

"Do you have the Stone of Rausten?" Innes asked.

"Yes!" She cried, holding it up. "Evil, begone!" The Sacred Stone's radiant energy fell upon Formortis, causing him to scream in agony. The younger troops fell back to the ground in fear.

They all watched as the Demon King's Soul, which had just been reunited with its body was ripped out again forcefully. Having done its job, the stone changed color from Yellow to Blue.

"We've done it." Saleh said with relief. "The evil one has been sealed."

"We're not done yet," "L'Arachel said, averting everyone's attention to Formortis' Soulless body. "It still must be defeated."

"Easier said than done," Eirika replied. "It is still obscenely strong."

"Siegmund will be more than sufficient." Ephraim said, advancing towards the soulless fiend.

"No." Eirika said as she stood next time him. She unsheathed Sieglinde. "We do this together. Something tells me Lyon would've wanted it this way."

Simultaneously they struck The Demon King's body. The impact sent out a shockwave that knocked their group from their feet. The twins watched together as Formortis dissolved into dust.

"Finally, it's over." Ephraim said. Then he smiled. "I'm sure that somewhere father, Vigarde and Lyon are smiling upon us."

"A job well done." Ephraim's Mentor, Duessel said as he shook his hand. "Now comes the task of rebuilding our lands."

"Right." He replied. "The task ahead for all of us will be great."

With the War of the Stones finally over, everyone left for their homelands to help with his or her country's reconstruction. With one chapter of their lives closed forever, another was about to open…

* * *

So ends the Prologue. Chapter 1 is next. Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far. If I made ANY grammar mistakes, TELL ME. I had a story deleted for that and I want to avoid it.

--Ted


	2. Chapter 1: Leaders of Magvel

**Formortis Incarnated**

A/N: Review replies will precede the chapter's body. I will only directly reply to Reviews that have offer suggestions, compliments, critique, questions or Original Character queries. Anything else will only get a "mention".

**Speed Demon**: Why thank you. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Any Original Characters used are copyright of their original authors.

-

**Chapter 1: Leaders of Magvel**

-

_Magvel has been ravaged by war. With Formortis sealed forever within Rausten's Sacred Stone, everyone goes their separate ways to rebuild their homelands. Following the death of King Hayden, Prince Innes succeeds his father as Ruler of Frelia. The wayward Joshua took Jehanna's throne as King and Natasha's hand in marriage on his return home._

_With Carcino left without a council to rule it, Innes and Joshua send troops to keep order until an interim governing body was able to take over. L'Arachel became Queen of Rausten after her uncle passed away. Her faithful servant Dozla remained at her side._

_Ephraim took the reigns of Renais as King and gave the orders for his homeland to be rebuilt. Princess Eirika remained in Renais and help in the rebuilding of the country as well._

_When a powerful Earthquake devastated Grado, he was the first to send aid. With Lyon and Vigarde dead, the people elected Duessel as the new Emperor. He gratefully accepted aid from Ephraim as well as Rausten and Frelia. It is now the year 815. Now an emissary from Renais, Rausten, Frelia and Jehanna have all come to Grado keep for a special ceremony…_

-

"Can you believe all that has happened?" A young recruit asked his companion inside Grado Castle. "Who'd have thought we'd have gotten so much help from the rest of the continent…"

"I know what you mean, Malcolm." His companion replied. "I thought they would've punished us so! We are so fortunate Emperor Duessel and King Ephraim are so close."

"Tell me about it, Lana." Malcolm replied. "Look, here comes His Majesty now!"

Everyone watched as Duessel entered, followed by Sir Cormag, Lady Amelia and Gerik, a mercenary who helped him during the War of the Stones. He stood in front of the throne and shot a glance towards Ephraim, who sat in the front row. Next to him was Princess Eirika, followed by Innes, Tana, L'Arachel, Joshua and Natasha, respectively. Then he addressed the crowd.

"I want to welcome all of you here for this occasion," He started. "Many of you I'm sure will never forget the trials we faced during the War of the Stones. Let us take a moment to remember those who died during this terrible conflict that threatened to destroy us all."

Everyone in the room became silent in their reflection. When sufficient time passed, Duessel spoke again. "During the conflict, the entire continent assembled to help defeat the Demon King, who threatened to wipe out humanity from the world. Three people performed exceptionally well and as Emperor, I would like to acknowledge them."

The audience applauded Amelia, Gerik and Cormag. They knew Cormag followed Duessel and stayed with him when there were doubts of his loyalty to Grado. Gerik was a well-known Mercenary who pledged to do well and Amelia had just graduated from the academy during the war.

"Amelia, step forward." Said the Emperor. She did so. "For your bravery and dedication to the continent of Magvel, I name you General of the Grado Empire and give you the name Obsidian."

A few people gasped at this. This was the very name Vigarde had given him when he became a general! "I…I don't know what to say." Amelia said, trying to hold back tears of joy.

"Just say thank you." He replied with a smile. "It suits you." She bowed humbly as Emperor Duessel fastened a cloak to her armor. Then he moved on to Gerik.

"Your honor and dedication go without words." He told him. "You put others before yourself and have pledged your heart to serving others. As new General of the Grado Empire and with the name Desert Tiger they will do you will with your new commission."

"An honor to serve you and the people of Grado." He replied as Emperor Duessel attached a shield to his vest.

"The honor is all mine, my friend." He said as they shook hands. He then came to Cormag, one of the last great Wyvern Riders left in all of Grado.

"Words cannot express how much this means to you, Cormag." He said to the young man. "I know your brother would be proud."

"Yes, I know." He replied. "He would. Pity Glen isn't here to see it himself."

"Same here, old friend." Emperor Duessel replied. "That's why I'm giving you your brother's name Sunstone. Glen will always be with us in spirit."

"Thank you, Emperor…" he said as the two embraced. "It is a fitting honor to his memory."

* * *

When the ceremony finally ended, Duessel saw his guests in the Castle Garden. It had been a while since many of them had met together after the war. Innes and Ephraim had put aside their rivalry and became friends, it seems.

"I never would've thought we would all be together again." Joshua said. "At least this time it is a time of celebration."

"I agree!" L'Arachel replied. "Let us all bask in this time of glory!"

"So, how have things been for you in Jehanna?" Eirika asked Natasha.

"Oh, it's been great," Natasha replied. "As you probably know by now, Joshua's been teaching me something of his swordplay. I've been coming along quite well."

"That's amazing!" Eirika replied. "Good for you! That sounds a bit like me and Ephraim."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that much," Natasha replied. "I still would prefer healing to hurting people."

"Have you heard from Marisa, Colm, Neimi and Ewan?" Gerik asked Joshua. "I had heard they went on some expedition somewhere in Carcino and thought you would know of it."

"Yes, they're in Caer Pelyn." Joshua replied. "Saleh had to bury his Grandmother. He asked them to attend. You know, Marisa and Saleh have become a bit more…sociable since the war. I don't know what Ewan did with Saleh in particular but I am impressed."

"Emperor Duessel, an urgent message from Bethroel!" said a soldier who burst into the garden astride a stallion. He looked as though he'd ridden non-stop for several hours. It surprised everyone who saw this.

"Take your time, man." The Emperor replied once he'd dismounted. "With all due respect your Excellency, time is something we do not have." He replied. "I see." Duessel replied before turning to his companions. "Excuse me a moment." "Of course." Ephraim replied as the Emperor was escorted inside. He looked on with a bit of concern for his longtime friend.

"What was that about?" Innes asked, interrupting Ephraim's thoughts. "Probably to do with the uprising in the western portion of the country," He replied but then quickly added "Seth and Kyle are keeping an eye on the situation but we have pledged not to take sides just yet."

"You may already have taken sides by attending today's ceremony." Innes replied. "It is already no secret you hold Duessel to a high regard."

"Perhaps you are right." Ephraim replied. "It's been 12 years since the continent has gone to war. I don't want to be an agent in another war after all this time…"

"Has it really been that long?" L'Arachel asked. "It seems so far away." "I hope we never see anything like that again." Said Eirika.

"How goes things with Prince Ian?" Natasha asked. "He's definitely taken after Ephraim, I tell you." She replied. "His love of battle is surpassed only by his uncle the King. He has near-perfected the ways of the Sword and Lance."

"That's impressive!" Tana replied. "Nora has taken after her uncle as well with her love of Archery. She has even learned to use her bow atop a Pegasus." "Well, my nephew Yancey has mastered the ways of healing and light magic." L'Arachel added in.

"Look at us—we're comparing our children's skills in the art of war!" Natasha exclaimed. "Though you have to admit Khris and Leon aren't too bad themselves." Joshua replied. "They even taught you a few things."

"I'm sorry friends, but I have to deal with a situation." Said Duessel, who came out to speak to everyone. "Ephraim, Innes, I may ask for your aid in the coming months. Grado is at war with…Grado."

* * *

"Rennac, are you sure this is a safe way to go?" the dark priest known as Knoll asked his companion. "I just received word that a civil war has started in Grado."

"Maybe, but this is the quickest way to Serafew." He replied. "That and Amelia's home is nearby. If we're fortunate she will be home and give us passage to the capital."

War had changed the rogue-turned Mercenary completely. He'd stopped whining about life not being fair and actually did something about it. Now he and Knoll ran a traveling weapons shop. Their goods were known all over Magvel. They were going to Serafew to try to sell some of their goods.

"That's it over there." Rennac said, pointing to the city before them. "This border town is rumored to be under full control of Renais by Emperor Duessel's request. It seems they didn't want to take any chances after they've lost some territory to the West."

"A split is inevitable." Knoll said. "Neither side is will to come to an agreeable negotiation. The Emperor wants Grado to remain whole but the rebel faction wants to form their own government body."

"The idea of a 'democracy', as they call their rule is laughable." Rennac replied. "I'm not taking sides but we already saw what happened with the king-less Republic of Carcino. I say the Emperor should send the Army there and—"

"Hey, is this they way to Serafew?"

The merchants turned and were looking a young traveler. He carried an axe in his hand that was covered with many dents. It looked as if he'd just been in a skirmish.

"Why yes," Knoll replied. "My companion and I are going there ourselves."

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked. "My name's Ross, by the way." "And my name is Knoll." The merchant replied. "My companion's name is Rennac."

"That name sounds familiar." Ross replied. "You don't happen to know L'Arachel, do you?"

"Don't remind me." Rennac replied, remembering the now Queen of Rausten who bossed him around during the War of the Stones. "Come, let's go."

They walked the road to Serafew talking about their latest exploits. It turned out Ross had found work in Frelia as Lumberjack. When peace came he wanted to keep his skills with the Axe sharpened in case there was another conflict. His father, Garcia worked as a tactician for the King of Renais.

"One of these days we're going to be making a lot of money." Rennac said. "It's like I said, kid. Vendors like myself always flourish when there's a war!"

"Ever think about the people who suffer because of your business?" Ross asked. "One of these days someone is going to come after you because of what you do. If not me, then someone with a grudge…"

"Relax, kid!" Rennac replied. "Just because we sell weapons doesn't mean we haven't taken the time to learn to use 'em. Knoll's pretty good with the Bow, now that I think of it…"

When they entered Serafew they found it bustling with travelers. It seemed as though the whole of Magvel had heard of the trouble Grado was having. "Get a look at the crowds!" Rennac exclaimed. "We'll make a bundle, we will!"

Ross bid them farewell to them and went to the Blacksmith to get his Work Axe tempered. At Knoll's insistence he also traded his Battle Axe for a Brave Axe. It was lighter than his previous weapon but the extra swinging bonus would be useful.

The contractor Ross was supposed to meet had run into some trouble in Western Grado so he'd be delayed a few more weeks. Upon finding out Forde and Vanessa were visiting his father in Ide, he decided to head for home.

* * *

"I guess this would make you the new Elder, huh Saleh?" Ewan asked his longtime teacher. "Yes, it would." The Great Sage replied. "I've been preparing for it for 6 years so there's no worrying about it." 

"That sure is a long time," said Neimi. "My Grandfather died a long time ago and sometimes now I still can't get over his passing."

"I think we should be going soon." Marisa said. "I came at your request, Ewan but now that the grieving process is over we should be getting back to Jehanna."

"Guess you're right." Ewan replied dejectedly. "I am starting to miss Tethys."

"So, where will you be going Neimi?" Asked Saleh. "After Colm disappeared 2 years ago I moved to Western Grado." She replied. "He said he was going on a trip and I haven't seen him since."

"Your friend may be in need of some help." Said Marisa. "Have you come any closer to finding him?" "I think I may find him very soon." She replied. "In fact, he may even—"

"Hey, is that Myrrh up there?" Ewan asked suddenly. Everyone looked up and saw a young woman with wings flying towards her flanking her were two Dragons. The trio touched down in front of Saleh and reverted to a form similar to Myrrh's only both were male.

"It's has been a while since I've seen the Manakete." Said Saleh. "What brings you here?" "I sensed your life was in danger." Myrrh replied. "I brought Rangel and Odin to move the Temple to Rausten."

"Is it really so serious?" Ewan asked. "If so, I should hurry over to Jehanna, then." "Let me." Said Saleh as he activated the Warp Staff in his hand. He gave it a wave and in the next moment Ewan, Marisa and Neimi were gone.

The sound of approaching soldiers turned Saleh and Myrrh's attention to the winding path leading to Pablo. "I take it this is the trouble you talked of?" Asked Saleh. The Manakete could only nod. When the air came alive with Arrows Saleh was relieved he'd sent Ewan away. "He must warn the other nations of Carcino's treachery," He said to himself.

* * *

"General Colm, you were right to form an alliance with Carcino." Said the leader of the resistance against the Grado Empire. "The troops sent to Carcino destroyed the soldiers Renais and Frelia sent to keep the peace and met with the council. In exchange for protection from the imminent retaliatory strike from Ephraim and Innes, we have Caer Pelyn to use as a Fortress." 

"Of course, Commander Valter." Colm replied. "I broke my best friend's heart when I disappeared two years ago but haven't regretted it one bit."

"I can't wait to see the look on Cormag's face when he sees I'm still alive." Said the rebel leader. He thought he defeated me in Jehanna but I only passed out. The armor I wore protected me from his Lance. I really liked my Wyvern, though…"

"Commander, at my insistence we should appoint someone to pretend to be you for a time." Said Colm. "Now would not be the time for anyone to know you're still alive after all we've done."

"Agreed," He replied. "Ursula, come over here!" A young woman who looked as though she could pass as Valter's twin entered the room. "Yes, father?" She replied.

"My daughter, I have an important task for you…"

* * *

So ends this Chapter. Mostly plot, I know. Next chapter, two years will have passed between this chapter and the next. Also starting with the next chapter I will start it with a table showing who is siding with whom during the Civil War and the next war to pop up later on. Keep on Reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 2: Rallying For War

**Fomortiis Incarnated**

A/N: New Stuff below. Three stories updated simultaneously! Oh and this chapter's gonna be a tad long—battles and such to do…

Reviews Responses:

**Writer Awakened**: Thank you for the information. I will use the correct spelling from now on. As for those Grammar errors, that is the result of using the Shit key instead of Caps Lock all the time. I've actually made WORSE mistakes in some of my previous work. I'll be more cautious from now on.

War Table

Grado Empire vs. The Democratic Republic of Grado (Formerly Western Grado)

Grado Republic Declared War on Grado Empire and allied with Carcino. Valter sent troops to Carcino to take Caer Pelyn and defeated all the soldiers sent to Carcino by Frelia and Renais. No one is aware that Valter is alive or even that Colm is working for the Rebel Forces.

-

**Chapter 2: Rallying for War**

-

_Two years have passed since Grado erupted into Civil War. Emperor Duessel leads his troops to battle against the Rebel Faction. Acting on Valter's behalf, Ursula is appointed the Leader of the Republic and strengthens both their Eastern front and the Northern Front against Frelia and Renais. Rausten and Jehanna pledge to remain neutral. _

_Prince Ian and Princess Nora lead a band of warriors into Carcino in an effort to capture her capital. At the same time Amelia and Gerik Lead Imperial Soldiers in battle on the Western Front._

-

"The Pablo Army is proving to be inferior to our forces." General Kyle said as he briefed Ian on their progress thus far. "If we can take Fort Wagner we have a clear path to the capital. They've become good at finding spies at the last moment but we do have some information."

"Reports indicate that a legion of Wyvern Riders are scheduled to arrive to further strengthen the Fort in a few days." Said Princess Nora. "This is based on information that came in last week so we can only assume reinforcements could arrive any day now."

"We cannot allow that to happen." Ian replied. "We should prepare for the assault right now. We're moving out!" "Pardon me Prince, but is that wise?" asked Kyle. "The enemy may anticipate the move and mount a counteroffensive."

"All the more reason to do so." The Prince replied as he unrolled a map of the Fort. "Look at this. There are two ground entrances to the fort and several upper landing areas for flying units. If we can draw out soldiers, then—"

"I can sneak in from the air and secure the base." Nora finished. "Very good, Ian. I'll get a team ready immediately." She picked up her bow from the table and left the room."

"Has Steven been seen recently?" Kyle asked Ian. "Afraid not." He replied. "He's the only trustworthy soldier we have in there. He wants his change of sides not to be revealed until the Fort is taken. If we fail he'll be executed."

* * *

On the roof of Fort Wagner, Steven looked out towards the base set up by Frelia and Renais. He was a soldier of Carcino but he decided to ally with Ian and Nora. When he was captured last month he was sure he would be imprisoned in Renais. When Queen Eirika offered him a full pardon he agreed. All he had to do was make sure he didn't betray the Prince's trust. 

"Are you still up here?" a sentry asked him. Recognizing the voice Steven doesn't turn to face him. "You know me, Morty." He replied. "It's 100,000 Gold to whoever can shoot down Princess Nora. I've heard she sometimes flies really close to here."

"Relax, I'm alone." Morty replied, taking off his helmet. "I was able to sneak some weapons to the Prisoners. When Ian and Nora arrive they'll bust out and give us some backup."

"What about Alicia?" He asked. "Her skill in Magic will certainly be of some use to us." "The Commander is still meeting with her." Morty replied. "As soon as she gets back you can send your message by air."

"Relax guys, I'm here." A woman rode in on a Wyvern from another part of the Fort. She had long red hair tied into a ponytail and wore blue armor. A sack filled with spears lay on her mount. "I had to make up a story this time to record the planned action."

"And…?" Steven asked. "We're not going anywhere." She replied. "The Reinforcements from Western Grado are set to arrive tomorrow night. If I was Ian, right now we be the best time to attack this Fort."

Right after saying that Morty saw a signal come from the base. He looked around the roof to make sure they were alone and returned it with his sword. Preparations for an assault were underway. Morty acknowledged this and told Steven to fire the arrow with Alicia's new information.

"Best be good for us to get into position." Said Alicia. "We'll be fighting beside Prince Ian very soon."

* * *

"Prince Ian, we've received a letter from the Fort." Said Kyle as he presented the document to him. "I see." He said as he took it. "They're ready to move." He said after looking it over. "When we attack the Fort the prisoners will break out and help us from the inside."

Prince Ian gathered the whole of his troops and marched on to the fort. When they stood before the drawbridge he sent the signal for Nora to move in. Her in the air he gave the command for lit arrows to be fired into the fort. Within minutes smoke billowed from the windows.

As soon as the gate opened, the Knights of Renais stormed in. "Kyle, take some men and help the Prisoners escape." Said Ian once the guard towers were destroyed. "I'm heading for the Throne room."

"Understood." He said as he rode his horse down some stairs. Several Knights followed close behind. Kyle reached the bottom in time to see a pair of guards get burned with an Elfire Tome. He looked and saw that the attack came from a woman who looked one of the Fort's Soldiers. She took the cell keys and went in the next room. Before Kyle and his troops could follow they heard footsteps coming from another hallway.

"Who the hell…? Kyle looked down the hall the woman just came from and saw more soldiers. When both sides made eye contact they didn't react right away "To arms! The Fort is under—!" That was all the sentry was able to say, as Kyle pierced his throat with a Javelin. The other Knights cut down the remaining soldiers before they could flee.

"General Kyle, I think we should hurry." One of the Knights said to him. They went into the Cell area in time to see that all of them were open, the woman they'd just seen leading them. "Who are you?" Asked Kyle, his sword ready in case it was a trap.

"My name is Alicia." She said. "I'm a friend of Prince Ian's contact, Steven. I decided to betray Carcino because I don't believe in the same ideology as The Republic."

"I see." Kyle replied, looking her over for sign of deceit. His eyes paused at her midsection. Even though she was wearing armor he saw a bit of a swell. "What are you staring at?" Alicia asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, I'm just a bit surprised that you're here even though you're, that is—" Save it, big boy." The Mage Knight replied. "I may be with child but I can still fight. Now, we'd better move out before more sentries appear. All the prisoners have been armed and we should be going."

"You're right, I apologize for being rude. I'm General Kyle, by the way." "Good to work with a fellow General." Alicia replied. "If Prince Ian is in the Throne room we should give him some backup." Alicia led the group out the prison and down the passage she'd come from. Within minutes they were outside the throne room.

They were met by Princess Nora's group and a stranger Kyle didn't know. "I see you found another ally." Nora remarked when she noticed Alicia. "This is Morty. He's a friend of our contact. Steven and Ian should be in here."

They opened the door and were shocked at what they their eyes were telling them. "Prince Ian!" Kyle exclaimed.

* * *

"Is this it?" Gerik asked Amelia in Silva. They'd arrived just in time to bear witness to an attack by Rebel soldiers. When they'd come several buildings were burning. They drove out the attackers and were inspecting the damage done. "We've reports another regiment of Rebel troops are heading this way." Amelia said to Gerik. "They wanted our attention and now they have it. 

"What better way then to attack the home of one of the Imperial Generals…" Gerik trailed. "How many?" "All the young men were killed on sight." She replied. "The shops were cleaned out and the guard station and arena were set on fire. There was only one home that was destroyed. Care to guess which one?"

"Don't worry Amelia, we'll make them pay." Said Gerik. "No one does this and gets away with it." Amelia sent a messenger to the capital to deliver news of what they'd discovered. She and Gerik gathered their forces and met the opposing army at the sea. A scout found them camped near on the beach. He fired an arrow into the enemy camp with a message telling them to lay down their arms or face defeat.

Gerik and Amelia got their reply the next day when the Rebel Army met them on the beach. "My name is Cervantes and I am a General of the Republic." Said the commanding officer. "I don't know who attacked Silva but my soldiers don't attack innocents."

"Lies!" Amelia exclaimed. "They didn't just attack my home—they leveled it! Why should we believe you?" Hold, Amelia!" Gerik exclaimed. "Let's not be the ones to provoke a fight."

"It's ok." Cervantes replied. "I understand. As one who was born in the same village as you I can say I have no intention of even going near it." "I had no idea." Amelia replied, shocked that one of the opposing soldiers was from the same village as her. "As I said, I do not know who attacked Silva. However, since I am leading soldiers to the Imperial Palace I'll give you the same warning you gave me yesterday."

"Sorry, but that's not what I do." Said Gerik as he unsheathed his Sword. "And I was just starting to like you, too." "Very well, then." Replied Cervantes atop his steed. "Let's just say whoever wins gets first strike advantages." He raised his Lance and the battle began. Both sides were evenly matched but Gerik and Amelia were excellent Tacticians. The tide of the sea turned red with the blood of soldiers from both sides.

* * *

"General Cervantes, you're needed back at the capital!" said a Paladin who rode up to him. "Can't you see we're in battle against the enemy?" He asked the man. "I'm sorry but this cannot wait. I think it might have to do with the Front in Carcino. I'll take care of things here in your stead." "Very well, then." Said the General. "I'll be seeing you later then, Homer."

He rode to the capital, unaware that the decision would cost his unit the battle. Lucky for him, he would not be there to see it.

* * *

"Whew, I think we're out of danger now." Said Joshua. "It's a good thing I know Jehanna the way I do." "Wait—is that L'Arachel!" asked Prince Leon. The Group looked up and saw another group heading their way. When they came into view Joshua recognized them as the royal family of Rausten.

"What happened to you guys?" Natasha asked her. "We are in exile, I'm afraid." replied Prince Yancey. "We barely escaped with our lives." Arthur added. "Don't tell me the same happened to you!"

"No, we found out about the attempt on our lives much sooner." Joshua replied. "I hired a family in a nearby village to masquerade as us while we made for Renais. By the time anyone discovers the truth we should safely be within the walls of Renais Castle."

The group walked together across the border into Renais. Soldiers spotted them and, upon telling of their plight escorted them to the castle. Ephraim was informed and would see them immediately. Innes and Duessel, who happened to be in the castle at the time would see them as well in the war council.

"This certainly is a problem." Said Innes when he saw them. "With Rausten and Jehanna taken by the enemy we are forced to fight on all sides." "Do you have the Sacred Twins?" Eirika asked L'Arachel.

"Yes, and the Dark Stone." Said L'Arachel. She opened her pack and produced the Sacred Tome Ivaldi and the Holy Staff Latona. "I also have the Sacred Twins of Jehanna." Said Joshua. "The Wind Tome Excalibur and the Wind Blade Adhulma."

"Good, all are gathered, then." Ephraim replied. "Innes and Duessel brought theirs as well. They were only meant to be used in an emergency situation. For safety reasons, all of the Legendary Weapons and the Dark Stone will be locked in Renais' Temple. Knoll will reseal the Temple so that it can only be opened when all of us come to claim it of our own free will."

"Sounds like the best move." L'Arachel replied. "If we cannot use them then no one should." Said Innes. "I just hope Syrene and Vanessa can to get the Sacred Twins of Carcino before The Republic does."

"Carcino?" Eirika asked. "Yes." Tana replied. "During the reconstruction we discovered a powerful Crossbow with the name Twain etched on it. With it was a pair of Axes with the name Kipling inscribed on them. We can only assume that they were also used in first war against the Demon King and were lost since then until we found them. I had them moved to the Tower of Valni for safe keeping."

"And now they're here," Came a voice from the doorway. Innes looked up and saw Vanessa and Syrene with both relics in hand. "It does my hear good to see you both safe." Said Tana. "Thank you highness, but we also bear troubling news." Syrene replied.

Everyone turned to hear her. "On our way back here we could see Ian and Nora's forces at Fort Wagner. They had the Fort in their possession but to the north and south of the fort were a legion of Wyvern Riders, both closing fast."

"We must aid them!" Khris exclaimed. "They'll be killed if we don't." "I agree." Yancey replied. "You can't all go." Seth cut in. "If any of you die, the future of this war could tip in their favor. We could also be rushed from all sides in your absence."

"I see your point." Ephraim replied. "Fine, we'll split up. Forde." A soldier standing at the back of the room stepped forward. "Your Excellency!" he replied. "Garcia." A man dressed in armor wielding an Axe and a Sword stepped forward. "Yes, sire?" "Arthur." "Sire?" the Sage asked.

"You three will accompany Vanessa, Syrene, Leon, Yancey and Khris to Fort Wagner and provide aid to my nephew." Said King Ephraim. "Move swiftly, for time is against us." "Your wish is our will." Forde Replied. "At your Command." Garcia replied. "May the Gods protect us." Arthur replied. The group left the room and headed for Carcino.

"I'm going back to Grado." Said Duessel. "Gerik and Amelia had a skirmish at the southwestern border and forced the surrender of some soldiers led by one of the Republic's Generals. I want to see this general myself."

"I should return to Frelia as well." Said Innes. "Ten new mounted units have just been sworn into service and I must give them their orders. We had so many people volunteer we turned Valni into a base."

"That's impressive." Natasha replied. "So L'Arachel, what are your plans?" "I'm going with Emperor Duessel to Grado." She replied. "I'm sure my pursuers are headed this way already. I would be safer in Grado for the time being."

"I hear you." Joshua replied. "Natasha and I will be going to Frelia as well. We told those soldiers who helped us escape to leave for Renais as soon as they are able. When the soldiers arrive Ephraim, they will aid you." Everyone left and went their separate ways. They did not know if they would meet again in the castle.

* * *

That ends this chapter. Whew! I finally finished the 3rd part of triple story update. I updated two other fanfics as well. The next chapter may take awhile because am finishing up a story I paused to work on this. You can expect the next Chapter in about a week's time. Keep those reviews coming! 


	4. Chapter 3: Souls and Swords

Fomortiis Incarnated 

A/N: Sorry about the glaring spelling error at the top of the previous chapter. It is a fine example of what not proof reading will do. Now I know what my Language Arts teachers kept talking about! This is the final War Table until much later.

War Table

Grado Empire, Renais and Frelia vs. The Democratic Republic of Grado (Formerly Western Grado, Jehanna and Rausten)

The Grado Empire erupted into Civil War. Four years later (the present) the royal families of Rausten and Jehanna were forced into exile after an attempted coup. Upon their arriving safely to Castle Renais, King Ephraim and King Innes declared war on The Republic of Grado. Soon after, Innes and Ephraim receive word of Prince Ian and Princess Nora being in trouble and sends reinforcements, only hoping they arrive in time.

Chapter 3: Souls and Swords 

_Innes and Ephraim add their strength to Duessel's after Joshua and L'Arachel are run out of power. Now that they are a part of the now fully continental war—the 2nd in almost 20 years—they pledge to crush the Rebel Forces and punish those who would force their friends into exile._

_The Republic has the advantage in having Princess Nora and Prince Ian at their mercy in Carcino. Khris, Leon and Yancey set out to aid their friends but time is against them…_

"Things are going well, it seems." Commander Ursula said to the War Council at Fort Renvall. "Now that we have Jehanna and Rausten under our control we have Frelia, Renais and Grado to crush in between us."

"Yes, but the Royal Families have fled to Castle Renais." Said Valter, who sat at the head of the table. "Our spies saw them cross into Renais a short time ago. Fortunately, Colm was smart in ordering two Wyvern Legions to Fort Wagner. Once Ian and Nora have been captured we can force Frelia and Renais to pull out of the war in exchange for their lives."

"Hey! You can't come in here!"

The sounds of blades clashing jerked everyone's attention to the hall outside. The moment the guards opened the door, a Hand Axe killed them. When Valter saw who had thrown it he waved the remaining guards away.

"I thought you died at the end of a blade, Caellach." He said to the man. "Joshua's, if I do recall."

"That was the point." He replied. "I see you, too have evaded the Pale Horse. I hid out on Nebula Island and nursed my injuries. When I heard you were alive, too I figured I'd come by and offer my services."

"A man driven by revenge is a powerful ally." Ursula commented. "What do you think, father?"

"I think we have our new King of Jehanna, that's what I think." He said, shaking the former Grado General's hand. "From Jehanna Hall you can direct an assault on Renais and Grado directly."

"I was smart in seeking you out—Emperor Valter." Said Caellach with an evil smile.

"Ha, ha, that has a nice ring to it." Valter replied. "It makes feel as though I can conquer the whole world…"

"Sir, General Cervantes has arrived." Said Colm, who stuck his head in the room.

"Looks like I'm up." Ursula replied, grabbing her Lance from the wall. She followed Colm to the Throne Room where Cervantes waited. She knew he was from the same village as the new Obsidian General but pledged to serve the Republic. She had called him back to give him a new assignment.

"Empress Ursula," He greeted. "I ask why I have been summoned back here while my troops engage enemy forces."

"You will do well to know that this decision saved your life." She replied sharply. "I just received word before your arrival that Gerik and Amelia slaughtered your troops without mercy."

"What!" He exclaimed, shocked at what his leader was telling him. Did Amelia, who accused him of attacking their homeland actually do that?

"I'm afraid so." She lied. "Why, they even tried to kill the messenger before he could flee to tell me the news."

"No one…survived?" He asked, clenching the Lance in his hand.

"Not one." She continued, enjoying the look of despair, hatred and lust for revenge that was now in the General before her. "Such is what happens when you are clouded by sentiment for an enemy commander."

"I was foolish to believe her." Cervantes said, more to himself than Ursula. "Empress Ursula, I wish to avenge this. This cannot go without reprieve!"

"And I agree completely." She replied. At that moment Caellach emerged from a side door. "General Cervantes, meet the new King of Jehanna, Caellach."

"The Tiger Eye?" He asked.

"The one and only." He replied with a grin.

"Cervantes, I want you to escort Caellach to Jehanna Hall." Ursula continued. "A pair of horses have been prepared already for the trip. The quickest way is straight through the Grado Empire. Chances are you will run into Amelia along the way."

"As you wish, Empress." He replied. "Our enemies will know fear so long as I live!" The men turned and left for their destination. Valter took that moment to come out of hiding.

"Very nicely done, my daughter." He said. "I told Caellach that if there was even the slightest chance of him being betrayed by that man, kill him without hesitation. Now that you gave him something to fight for I see that will never happen."

---

"Prince Ian!" Kyle exclaimed. Kyle, Alicia and Morty had entered the throne room in time to see The Prince being held down by a Druid's powerful Dark Magic. Another man nearby was chanting an incantation that seemed to pull Ian's strength right out of him and into the Druid. When it ended, the prince fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"So that's where the remnants of Fomortiis' soul were hiding…" The Druid said. "Foolish Prince! You have no idea what kind of power you had at your beckoning. Now it belongs to me!"

"Hold, traitor!" Kyle exclaimed, thrusting his Lance in the man's face.

"Fool, you cannot hurt me with a weapon like that!" He exclaimed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. His companion disappeared as well. After securing the room, Kyle turned his attention to Prince Ian, who was getting to his feet.

"What did that man do to you?" Nora asked him. "And what did he mean by Fomortiis…?"

"I have no idea." Ian replied. "He's not with the Republic, either."

"What!" Kyle exclaimed. "This is serious indeed."

"Wait, where's…" Morty started.

"Relax, I'm fine." Said Steven, who was helped from a wall by Alicia. Apparently someone decided to use him as target practice. "Your timing is as sterling as ever, I might add."

"You're both safe and that's all that matters." Nora replied. "Now that the base is ours, we can look into advancing onwards to the Capital City." All opposition had been defeated in the attack. The fort was now securely in their hands.

Ian sent a messenger to Renais with the news but it didn't get far before being hit by a Javelin. They looked and saw that a legion of Wyvern Riders was heading for them from the north!

"This is so not good." Said Steven. "From what I can tell they outnumber us 2 to 1."

"Make that 5 to 1." Said Nora as she pointed towards the southern horizon. Another larger region was heading for them as well!

"We're trapped." Said Kyle. "And I just learned Rausten and Jehanna fell to enemy forces. We can expect no aid from the east."

"What about the West?" asked Alicia.

"My father is in Renais." Nora replied. "He's meeting with King Ephraim and Emperor Duessel to discuss war strategies."

"Then our best bet would be aid direct from Renais herself." Kyle finished. "Princess Nora, how fast is that Pegasus of yours?"

"Quick enough to slip though those Wyverns." She replied, catching on to what he was planning.

"And Alicia, you are well-versed in Anima Magic, correct?" He asked.

"Correct, General." She replied. "What is it you propose?"

---

"That's a mighty fine catch you two made." Cormag commented when Amelia and Gerik marched Cervantes' entire Regiment into the Imperial City.

"A pity the Emperor isn't here to see it." Gerik replied. "All that fighting and we even slew the commander. Upon doing so the rest laid down their arms."

"Imagine everyone's surprise when it was discovered that General Cervantes was not the one who was killed." Said Amelia. "Apparently he slipped away during the confusion. When it was realized he had been replaced they lost their will to fight."

"That's amazing." Cormag replied. "I wish I had that kind of dedication during the War of the Stones. By the way, Emperor Duessel is on his way here. It seems Renais and Frelia have joined us in the war."

"Strange, I wonder what could be the cause." Amelia pondered out loud. "Still, so long as Cervantes lives there is the chance we may encounter him again. Malcolm, Lana, escort the captives to the prison for questioning."

"Yes, general." Said one of the two soldiers who were with Cormag. They marched the group to the castle's dungeon and filled it with captives. The prison guard was surprised at the number of new inmates under his watch. "Did Amelia and Gerik capture the entire army?"

"Something like that," Lana replied. "Their commander somehow escaped during the melee." After the prisoners had been secured, the young soldiers returned to the courtyard. They arrived in time for Emperor Duessel's arrival to the castle.

"It's good to have you back, Majesty." Cormag greeted him. "Likewise, Cormag." The Emperor replied. "I look forward to hearing about the latest news from the western front."

"You'll be able to hear it from two Generals who were there." Said Gerik as he as Amelia came into the courtyard. "Unfortunately there is much fighting ahead of us."

"I see." Duessel replied. "Goodness Amelia, what's wrong? How bad was the damage done?"

"Emperor Duessel, Silva is safe." She replied quietly. "I'm sorry for worrying you but the enemy commander of the army we captured has been on my mind. I found out we are from the same village, you see."

"It is one of the trails of a Civil War." Duessel replied. "War can turn best friends into hatful enemies."

"I can attest to that." Said L'Arachel as she exited her carriage.

"He got away, sire." Gerik explained. "When his troops discovered this they threw down their arms and surrendered."

"I see!" The Emperor replied, full of surprise. "I would speak to one of them. Perhaps we may learn something of use."

"I'll just wait in the Throne Room." Said L'Arachel, escorted by the castle guards.

The Emperor walked to the dungeon, escorted by Malcolm and Lana and flanked by his generals. When the warden saw the Emperor coming he knew why. "I wish to speak to some of the captives." He told the warden.

The warden opened the nearest cell and the Emperor stepped in, followed by Amelia and Gerik. The soldiers' weapons were taken away but the still wore their armor. The Emperor could see that even by force they would not fight.

"I would like you all to know that if you cooperate with me I will see to it that you are all pardoned." He started. "I know that you fight for what you believe in. However, I wish to end the war without any more bloodshed. The whole of Magvel is now involved in the Grado War. For the first time since the War of the Stones, the entire continent is at war. I wish to see an end to this struggle but first I must know, who is your commander and what was your mission?"

Hearing the word 'is' surprised the prisoners. They'd expect Duessel to have been gruff and cold. Not exactly what they'd heard from Ursula. One of the soldiers stood up to answer the Emperor.

"We were led to the water's edge by General Cervantes, also known as the Twins Ruby." He said. "We were to march to the capital city and capture it before your arrival. At the same time forces would conquer Rausten and Jehanna."

"And what would you have done if—" Malcolm started, but stopped when Duessel shot him a look. The soldier broke the awkward silence and continued, "Upon your arrival you would be held in chains until Commander Ursula arrived."

"I see." Duessel replied. Interested in hearing more of their commanding officer he decided to change the subject. "I understand you surrendered to Gerik and Amelia west of here. Would it be because you were overpowered or would it be because of your commander's disappearance?"

This time the soldier didn't answer Duessel. Another did, however. "Cervantes is my father." Said a soldier near the back of the room. "And if my crazy uncle hears of this he'll cut his way in here."

"Who's that…?" Several of the prisoners asked. They turned to the lad who'd spoken. He looked no bigger than Amelia.

"My name is Cesar." The youth said. "My father told me that if anything happened to him during the war that I was to yield to the enemy commander."

"Do you know where he would be, Cesar?" Asked Amelia.

"I overheard him speaking with another man during the fight," Cesar continued. "He was called back to Renvall for new orders. That's never happened before and I fear he may be in danger."

"If such is the case, then I will find him." Amelia replied. "Although we only spoke a few minutes I can tell he is a kind man. This I promise you."

"If you are going to look for him, you must take me with you!" Cesar exclaimed. "My father is a strong fighter but his will is to the Republic. If you tell him to guard a room for 3 days non-stop, he'll do it. I am the only one who can reason with him. It's why I joined the army to be with him."

"This is very dangerous, you know." Said Gerik. "If you are captured by the Republic you will be punished, or worse…"

"I don't care!" Cesar exclaimed, starting to float from the ground. This startled everyone in the cell, as they'd never seen him like this. "If my father is in danger I will do everything I can to save him!"

"How do you say no to that?' Asked Amelia. "Very well, Cesar. Until you are reunited with your father you will be in my custody. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. "Let's get to work!"

-----

"It's good to be back in Renais again!" said Ross as he emerged from the woods of Frelia with Lute, Rennac and Knoll in tow. Since he'd encountered the merchants in Serafew he offered to travel with them for a time after he'd finished his training.

They ran into Lute in Frelia and were heading to Renais together. Lute had become a powerful Sorceress Since the War of the Stones. Nobles often sought her for her expertise in legends and lore.

"Do you think this war's going to end anytime soon?" Knoll asked Lute.

"I doubt it." She replied. "In fact, I sense we may become a part of it very shortly."

"I certainly hope not." Ross replied. "I don't know what to believe in anymore. When we get back I hope my dad's home. We haven't seen each other since the war started."

The group walked on and soon came to a clearing. From there they had a better view of their surroundings.

"Hey, is there a fight over there?" Asked Ross, pointing in the direction of distant explosions. "Sure sounds like it." Rennac replied. "Perhaps it is safe for us to keep moving."

"Are you guys from Renais?"

The group looked up and saw a Pegasus fly to them from Carcino. When it landed they saw that there were two Knights riding it. "Princess Nora!" Knoll exclaimed. "This is a surprise!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were soldiers from Renais." She replied. "Me and General Alicia are in search of aid. We just captured Fort Wagner when enemy reinforcements moved in by air. If we don't get help fast, Prince Ian…"

"We have to help." said Ross. "What!" Rennac exclaimed. "You just said you hate fighting! "True, but this is different." Ross replied. "My father told me that if someone asked for my help I should do what I can to help."

"Wait—you're General Garcia's son?" asked Nora. "I'd heard he had a son who was traveling Magvel to further his training." "That would be me, the son of the Legendary Garcia! But enough of that, let's go help the Prince."

"Excuse me, but can I ask of your help as well?" Alicia asked everyone else. "Alicia…?" Asked Knoll. "Who…?" "It's me, Knoll!" he exclaimed. "You two know each other?" Asked Rennac. "Alicia is my sister." Knoll replied. "We haven't seen each other since the Civil War started."

"I will aid you as well." Said Lute. "Something tells me my skill in Magic will be of great use to you." "Alright, I'll come with you!" Said Rennac in response to the unasked question. "I just got in some new goods and that may be of use to the soldiers we're giving backup to."

"Something tells me we're not going to be the only ones providing backup." Said Lute. "I sense reinforcements from Renais approaching." "Then we should probably join up with them, then." Said Nora. "No, that won't be necessary." Lute replied. When we reach the Fort they will arrive as well. That is all I see."

"Alright, let's hurry then." Said Alicia. "Come Princess. Let's hurry back and let Prince Ian know help is on the way!" "Yes, but our companions do not know the way." Nora replied. "Lute, was it?" Please come with me."

"Ah, good choice." Alicia replied. "It would look bad if I went alone." After Lute and Nora flew away Alicia led Ross, Rennac and Knoll through the woods to aid Prince Ian.

-----

"Look, there it is!" Leon exclaimed. "There's Fort Wagner. "I don't see any sign of Ian or Nora…" "They must be inside the Fort then." Yancey replied. "Syrene, do you think you can sneak me in?"

"I think we can give it a shot." She replied. Leon climbed on her mount and together they flew into the air. Right afterward they saw Nora flying overhead. "There's the princess!" Arthur exclaimed. "She must be ok, then!"

"And so is Ian." Garcia replied. "It could be that she left to scan the area and is reporting back her findings." "This will be quite the challenge for us on the ground." said Khris. "We are going to have to fight our way into the fort."

"Then it would be better not to do it alone." said Ross, who emerged from the woods with Alicia, Rennac and Knoll. "Ross, is that you?" asked Garcia. "Arthur!" said Rennac with surprise. "We can all play catch up later." said Ross. "For now, let's focus on fighting our way into Fort Wagner."

"I agree." Vanessa replied. "How did you know to come here?" "I am General Alicia." said Alicia. "Princess Nora and I found Ross, Knoll and Rennac while searching for help. She went back ahead of us with a Great Sage named Lute. "So it was her we saw earlier…" said Garcia.

"Come, let's combine our strength and fight our way through." Said Leon as he unsheathed his Killing Edge. The group the made their move on the army of Wyvern Riders before them. Garcia and Ross held the advantage in weapons and fought ahead of the rest.

"I see you've greatly improved since we last saw each other." Knoll remarked after seeing Alicia make short work of several enemy units at once. "Such is the life of a Mage Warrior." She replied. "You're not too bad yourself, brother. The time you spent in Grado is showing ever in battle."

"Why thank you." Knoll replied. "Do you remember when we were kids and we used to always talk about one day becoming powerful wizards and someday saving the world?" "Why yes." Alicia replied. "Funny how you nearly played a part in its undoing with the War of the Stones. Good thing you were able to fix that."

"Hey, you're right." Knoll replied. "If you don't mind my asking, do you know what you're having?" "I saw a cleric who said it will be twin girls." Alicia replied. "That's amazing, congratulations." Knoll replied. "Thank you." She replied. "I hoped to get leave to take care of the babies but as you can see circumstances have forced me to put that aside."

"I wonder about that..." Knoll trailed, more to himself than to Alicia. After all enemy opposition had been wiped out everyone gathered at the front gates. "We should be in the clear now." said Ross. "General Alicia, do you know if there are enemy forces inside?" "I highly doubt it." She replied. "If there were, Ian and his men would make short work of them."

"Still, let's proceed with caution." Garcia warned. "We don't want to be surprised inside the fort."

-----

"Nora, you're back." Ian noted. "Lute, what a surprise!" "Good to see you are well, Prince Ian." She replied. "I was able to find some reinforcements to the east." Nora explained. "They should be here to help us out." "Already here." Said Syrene, who came in with Yancey. "I take it my uncle—I mean King Ephraim sent lots of help." said Ian.

"Actually, Princess Nora only found me and the group I was traveling be purce chance, Prince Ian." Lute explained. "We just happened ot be nearby when she found us. Alicia is leading them here to help." "Leon, Khris, Arthur, Vanessa and Garcia are coming from Renais." Said Syrene. "Judging from this there's a chance the two have joined forces."

"It's nice to have good news for a change." said Kyle. "Let's do what we can to keep the enemy at bay!" Kyle lead some men to the upper deck and they picked off any mounted units that dared to get too close. From his vantage point he was able to see that Lute and Leon's forces were indeed working together. He went back inside to spread the word.

"Prince Ian, Princess Nora, our aid has arrived." He said. "Good, let us go and meet them." Kyle and Lute led the way to the courtyard. There the ywere met by General Garcia and General Alicia. "It does me good to see that you are well." said Leon. "When we heard you needed help we jumped at the chance." "You have no idea how grateful we are for your assistance." Ian replied as they shook hands.

"I take it this means Jehanna and Rausten are a part of this war as well?" asked Nora. Leon, Khris and Yancey all fell silent, remembering what had happened to them a few days before. "I'm afraid there is much to be discussed." said Khris. "We have a lot of information to exchange as well."

They went into the throne room where introductions went around. After giving a full account of what had brought each man and woman to Fort Wagner, Yancey told everyone about what had happened in Rausten and Jehanna. Ian and Nora were shocked to hear of this. He was relieved to hear that Frelia and Renais joined the war with Grado to overthrow the Republic.

"With our combined strength, we will punish the Republic for doing this." Said Ian. "My mother told me about the war 20 years ago that spanned all of Magvel. To think that it is happening again..." "Try not to dwell on such things we cannot control." Said Kyle. "We have new allies who have joined our cause. Together we will fight to restore what has been lost."

"Messenger!" Said a horseman who rode into the room suddenly. "Princess Nora, you are needed back at Castle Frelia immediately. She is under attack!" "WHAT!" She exclaimed at the same time as Vanessa and Syrene. "We ride now." She said, grabbing her bow. She was about to mount her Pegasi but remembered something. "Prince Ian, I..." "Forget it." He replied. "Just go help your kingdom."

"Leon and I will go with you." Said Khris. "Our parents are guests of King Innes." "Messenger from Renais!" cried a second horseman who burst into the throne room. "I have news from King Ephraim and Lady Eirika. Unknown enemy forces are marching to the castle. You your immediatle aid is requested." "It seems someone decided to be opportunistic." Forde remarked. "Whoever is attacking the castle waited until we were gone." "If the king has requested my aid then he must be in danger!" Ian exclaimed. "W must go!"

"Wait!" Nora exclaimed. "I know this sounds rude but we're going to need to split our resources." "What do you propose?" asked Yancey. "You take half and I'll take half." She replied. "Sounds fair." Ian replied. "Garcia, Arthur, Forde, Kyle, Steven and Morty will come with me and Yancey." "Vanessa, Syrene, Ross, Knoll, Rennac, Alicia, Khris and Leon will be coming with me, then." Nora replied.

"What would you have me do?" Asked Lute. "Your job is important." Said Ian. "Chances are Emeperor Duessel is unaware of what is going on here. I need you to go to Grado and let him know." "Understood." She replied. "In addition, we may require help from the Manakete." Ian Continued. "I know where Lady Myrrh is." Lute finished. "Thank you." he replied.

"We leave the fort as is." Said Steven. "The other soldiers will guard it well." "Together, we ride!" exclaimed Forde.

-----

That ends this epic chapter.

An attack on both Renais and Frelia, Hmm? I'm sure you're wondering what'll become of Cervantes, Cesar and a few others. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Don't worry—I'm using everyone from the game. I know I haven't mentioned Neimi, Saleh and Ewan since Chapter 1. As for Tethys and Marisa, I've got one word: Fluff, though not with each other. Next chapter comes in about a month. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Times Return

A/N: Chapters are getting longer so expect more of a wait for each update. From here on there's no war table. I know it's been nearly a year but I'm doing what I can…

-

**Chapter 4: Dark Times Return**

-

_Ursula and Valter are shocked to see Caellach back from the dead. Ursula instructs General Cervantes to escort the Tiger Eye to Jehanna as ruler after Joshua is run out of power. _

_Upon speaking with some of the prisoners, Emperor Duessel and Amelia are shocked to learn Cervantes' son Cesar is a powerful Sage. He offers to help Amelia find his father before it is too late._

_Not a moment too soon, Ross, Garcia and their forces come to the aid of Prince Ian and Princess Nora. Together they slay the entire enemy army. Not even allowing a moment's rest, both Nora and Ian are called back to their kingdoms to help defend against invading forces. It is the group attacking Renais that causes concern, considering what had happened to Ian inside the fort..._

-

"Thank goodness I've found you." Said Colm as he stood at the gates of Borgo Ridge. "I can't believe it's really you, Neimi."

"I've missed you so." She replied. "Why can't we be together?" She asked. "We have a son who needs you."

He frowned "I'm sorry Neimi, but things cannot be the way they were before. I'm an important man in the service of the Republic."

"I understand but your son, he needs you." Neimi replied, gesturing to the boy sitting on the horse behind her.

"I already told you, it's too risky right now to bring him along." Colm said. "Why don't you wait for me in Carcino?"

"Colm, you know damn well why I can't and won't do that." said Neimi. "I just got word Prince Ian and Princess Nora have conquered Carcino. Because of the retreating soldiers in the area it is much to dangerous to live. Either you take us with you or I'm taking my son with me to Frelia!"

"I see there's no convincing you." said Colm as he turned to go. "Alright, I'll take Ben with me back to Rigwald. As for you, I can't let you live alive."

"Wh-What!" Neimi exclaimed, walking backwards towards the horse.

"I have allowed you to see too much and there is risk you may tell Ephraim and Seth. I cannot allow anyone to know of The Republic's Secrets."

"That's crazy!" She replied, grabbing hold of her Brave Bow.

"What's this, you want to fight me?" Colm asked in a teasing manner.

"Only if I have to," Neimi warned, stringing an arrow.

"You don't stand a chance." Colm replied, unsheathing two Killing Edges.

"NO!" Ben screamed. "Don't do it!"

"I won't let you take my son!" Neimi cried, aiming at Colm's throat.

"He's my son too, you know." Colm replied as he swiveled his blades. "Now stand still, this won't hurt—much!"

Then everything slowed down to a blur. Just as Neimi fired an arrow she was looking Colm in the face from point-blank range. In the next moment he felt his blades cutting into her flesh from three directions. She was so surprised she almost dropped her Bow completely. She pulled another arrow from her quiver and strung it, barely able to stand, let alone see.

"I need only one shot..." Neimi told herself, trying to concentrate.

Then she felt it. With one swift stroke Colm cut off her entire right forearm. The force of the cut made her fire the arrow prematurely, hitting her horse in the throat. It fell down dead. She tucked what was left of her arm into her cloak and rolled down the slope to safety.

"Do you want us to finish her?" asked a Rebel Soldier who stepped into the clearing.

"No, she's as good as dead anyway." Colm replied as he picked up what was left of her arm. "A little something to remember her by. Come, let's head back!" Throughout the ordeal Ben was deathly quiet. Colm tried talking to him about what he'd just witnessed.

"He tried to kill mommy!" He exclaimed, trying not to let Colm grab him.

"It was self-defense." Colm replied after putting away his blades.

"I don't believe you!" Ben shot back as he grabbed one of Colm's swords, much to his father's surprise.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. When Ben swung at him he stepped back. He was surprised to see his shirt had been cut open, his flesh penetrated. It was nothing serious but he promised himself not to underestimate his son again. "Ben, I don't want to hurt you," He said. "But you must give me that weapon!" Instead, Ben jumped from the horse and ran into the woods.

"After him!" Colm yelled at the soldiers with him. "Don't let him get away!" A few foot soldiers dashed into the bush, spears at the ready. "I want my son alive," Colm said to the soldier bringing up the rear. Right after the last knight entered the forest was lit up with a powerful Bolting Spell.

"What in the world—" Colm managed to say before getting struck down with a Purge Blast.

"Where's that coming from!" One of his attendants (who also happened to be a Mage Knight) probed.

"Whoever it is will soon be dead!" Colm roared as he unsheathed his Killing Edges.

"_What kind of man would want to murder his own family?"_ Asked a voice from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Colm asked. When the figure appeared, his face went white. She looked both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. "Have we…met?" He asked her.

"You may not remember me but I remember you very well, Colm." She said.

"I am The Great Sage Lute. During the War of the Stones we were comrades. Yet the blood of Neimi cries out to me from the earth to protect her son—and yours."

"Lute, this is not of your concern." Colm replied. "Neimi knew her death would come if she told anyone what she knew about me. She merely had…second thoughts."

"Even so, I cannot stand aside and let you take the child with you." Lute replied. "I will see him safely to Grado Keep. If Seth were to see you now he wouldn't be all that surprised…"

"I hate to break it to you but The Grado Empire and I are on opposite sides of the fence." Said Colm. "I had hoped to take Ben with me to The Grado Republic but it seems I'm gonna have to go through you to do it."

"Fool, you have no idea what you're up against." She said as she readied an Elfire Spell.

"Neither do you, it seems," Colm said after cutting clean through Lute multiple times. Her robes fell to the ground as if she weren't there.

"A wasted effort." Lute replied before hitting him with the Magic of a Divine Tome.

The force nearly knocked him out cold. "I hit you at least five times—all lethal!" Colm gasped.

"I am far too powerful to be struck by the likes of you." Lute replied. "Consider yourself lucky I'm letting you escape with your life." With that she disappeared from sight.

When Colm peeked into the forest the soldiers had all been hit dead with Magic. He could only assume Lute had taken Ben as well. "Your orders, sir?" Asked one of his attendants.

"We must return to Rigwald and get reinforcements." Colm replied as the sun began to rise. "Afterward, we march to Renais and capture it."

-----

"So, how long have you been able to use Magic?" Amelia asked Cesar as they walked on Borgo Ridge. Leaving the protection of the Empire to Gerik and Cormag, Amelia and a small group of Grado Vassals were headed through The Grado Republic in search of General Cervantes. There was a good chance their travels would take them all the way to the Enemy Capital but if would end the war all the faster, Amelia was fine with it.

"My Teacher, Ewan taught me." He replied. "Ewan!" Amelia exclaimed. "When we met during the War of the Stones he could barely use the simplest incantations without burning something!" "His power is said to even rival his teacher, Saleh." Said Lana, one of the other members of the group. "I've heard much about him."

"General Amelia!" exclaimed a Knight on horseback. "What is it, Malcolm?" She asked. "It's…" The group stopped to look at what Malcolm had found. Scattered around the bush were the corpses of Soldiers.

"From the looks of the armor they're of the Republic," Said one person. "Still, it's..." "Ghastly." "Lana finished. "It looks like they were all hit with Bolting."

"Unh…"

Cesar heard it first. When he looked, he was shocked at what he saw. "Someone's down there!" He exclaimed.

"It can't be..." Amelia trailed as she saw the trail of blood the led down the embankment. "If that person is alive, they can tell us what happened here. Lana, you're a Cleric, correct?"

"Yes, General." She replied. "I'd use my Psychic Stave but if the wound is a serous as it looks then a Mend Stave would be more effective. In order to use it I would have to be near the target."

"Understood," Amelia replied.

"Then let's hurry, then!" Malcolm exclaimed as he led his horse down the embankment.

"Wait!" Amelia exclaimed. Suddenly, the soil gave way and she ended up taking a spill along with Cesar and Lana. Before she knew it she was at the bottom of the cliff and feeling a bit queasy.

"Are you ok?" Cesar asked.

"I'll be fine." Amelia replied as she brushed off her armor. "Damn, I left my sword at the top of the cliff…"

"I'll apply my healing arts the victim." Said Lana. When Malcolm turned the body over everyone saw that it was a woman with Indigo hair. She had many deep cuts all over her body and half of one of her arms was missing. Amelia felt her blood run cold.

"Neimi!" She exclaimed.

"You know her?" Asked Malcolm.

"She and I…we fought together during the War of the Stones." She replied. "Lana, quickly!" After applying treatment the wounds began to close up. "You've got to hang on." Said Amelia.

"General Amelia!" shouted one of the Soldiers on the cliff. "Hostile forces approaching from the north!"

"What?" She replied. Suddenly the area was full of strange creatures and people in Crimson Red Armor or Robes.

"We've come for the boy." Said one of the men. "We must have him…"

"Who are you?" Amelia asked. "You're obviously not of the Republic."

"Give him willingly or die here." Said the man.

"I will not!" She shot back as she readied her Lance. With one blow she struck him dead.

"Attack…formations…" He said before breathing his last.

"We need to get Neimi and Cesar to safety." Said Lana. "I've done all I can but she hasn't awoken yet."

"I see your point," Amelia replied. "Malcolm, put her on your horse. It's your fault we fell down here, after all."

"Yes, General." He replied as he put her on his steed. "Everyone else, to arms!" Amelia shouted. "Don't let them take Neimi or Cesar!"

"Let me fight, General!" Cesar exclaimed.

"No." She said firmly. "Those men and their fiends are after you. Who knows what they might do if they have in the possession?"

"I'll be careful, I swear!" He replied. "I'll fight even if you say no. I'm not one of your soldiers, after all."

"Hey!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Hold, Malcolm!" Amelia shot back. "Until the others can join us we are a little short. You can fight but stay close to me."

"I promise you won't have anything to worry about." He replied. With that he pulled a Thunder Tome from his satchel and obliterated a nearby enemy Cavalier.

"Not bad." Lana commented. "Let's hope we can hold them off until the others can get here."

-----

"Looks like we made it just in time." Said Ian.

"What in the world...!" Arthur trailed when everyone saw what lay before them. Attacking the castle was a Legion of Knights—some on horseback, others well versed in Magic.

"Come on, we have to help The King!" Garcia exclaimed.

The group ran down the hill and charged their foe. Realizing they were being attacked from behind those that weren't within the castle walls turned to meet them. "The Vessel…has come…" They said in low voices. "The Vessel…is returned…."

"What are they saying?" Asked Steven.

"Who cares, we have to break through them!" Ian replied as he cut down a few Mages.

"Right behind you, Prince." Replied Garcia.

After a short while Steven noticed something eerily similar with all the enemy combatants. "They've—they all have the same face!" he exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Morty replied. "It does explain why I've been cutting down the same stupid face over and over again, though."

"_I've…got…to…break…through…"_ Ian though to himself as he fought on. _"Can this have to do with the weird guy I saw in Carcino? Maybe Mom knows…"_

"Knights of Renais, advance!" shouted a voice from within the castle. With a mighty cry the soldiers within swept the enemy soldiers out the main gates, and not a moment too soon!

"Commander Seth," Ian said.

"Prince Ian, it will do your mother good to see you safe." He replied.

"What in the world happened here?" Garcia asked.

"Behind you, Ian!" Yancey suddenly exclaimed.

"Not on my watch," Morty replied before stabbing the Lance Knight.

"Never turn your back on a battlefield unless you are sure all opposition has been eliminated." Garcia warned.

"A lesson I will take to heart, thanks to Morty here." Ian replied.

"How is the castle?" Asked Forde. "Is anyone hurt?"

"They were about to penetrate the Throne Room when they suddenly turned around a short time ago." Seth replied. "They kept saying something about a Vessel or something…"

"We heard the same thing." Ian replied. "And I think they were referring to me…"

"If so, then Lady Eirika would like to know more about this." Seth replied.

"I'll see mother at once." Said Ian. "I have something I wish to speak to her about."

"Then perhaps you would allow me the pleasure of listening in." Said another voice. The group turned and saw shocked to see Innes, Nora, Leon, Joshua, Natasha, Tana, Khris and those who'd gone to aid Frelia.

"What happened to you guys?" Asked Yancey.

"Frelia…has fallen." Innes replied grimly. Ian's face fell.

"Perhaps we should speak with King Ephraim first, then." Said Garcia. "It seems we have much news to relay."

-----

"Damn…I hate this place…." Caellach said as he dusted the sand out of his boots. He and Cervantes had just reached Jehanna Hall and were being met by General Syria, The Pillager. With just a small band of soldiers she conquered both Jehanna and Rausten.

"When I heard the Tiger Eye was alive and well, I admit I was surprised." She said. "An honor to meet you in the flesh." "The pleasure is all mine." Caellach replied as his libido kicked in. Syria saw through it, much to his disliking.

"Since you are here I have…other business to attend to." She said. "It seems there are some insurgents in Rausten who think to oppose us still. I will punish them as a lesson to anyone who would think to resist us." "Sounds like a good idea," Caellach replied.

"With your permission sire, I would want Cervantes to accompany me as well." Syria pressed. "Sorry, but he's got things to do for me here." Caellach replied quickly. "I'm gonna need his help in building up an army strong enough to hit Grado from the North and Renais from the East."

"I see." Syria replied. "By your leave, I shall carry out the duties of the Republic." After she left Caellach officially became ruler of Jehanna. His first order was the building of a defensive wall to the north and south. This way aid could not come from Grado when they hit Renais.

Valter ordered a similar strategy for Frelia as well. Once Renais had been taken they could combine their forces and take The Grado Empire.

"I think the war will be over very, very soon." Caellach said with a grin. "Very shortly, we will attack Renais and it will fall."

---

"Hyahh!"

Amelia struck down three advancing attackers before they could get too close. The battle seemed to go on forever. Even when her soldiers finally rejoined her their opponents kept coming en masse.

"There's no end to this!" Malcolm exclaimed after taking down another enemy soldier.

"Damn it…" Cesar hissed when he spotted more creatures approaching from the west.

"I think we should pull out of here." said Lana. "It's clear the enemy has its sights set on taking our friends from us."

"Your orders, General?" asked another soldier.

"This battle is a stalemate." said Amelia. "We clearly won't be able to route the enemy. We'd best withdraw."

"Our brothers…"

"Ian is returned…."

"We must go…"

"What's this?" said Lana with a look of confusion.

"They're retreating." Cesar replied. "It looks like they finally gave up."

"No." Amelia replied when she saw where they were heading. "They're headed for Jehanna. Something must be going on."

"Should we give chase?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes," Amelia replied before calling a Wyvern Rider to her side. "Return to Grado and give the Emperor this message. Tell him I need Cormag to ride to Renais with a battalion of soldiers. Castle Renais is under attack."

"Yes, General," The soldier replied before flying south.

"Let us hope they haven't gotten far." Amelia said as the rider disappeared from sight.

---

"...after that we were forced to evacuate the castle and fled here." King Innes finished as he gave a detailed account of Frelia's fall to the mysterious army that attacked his kingdom. "When I saw some lingering here I feared the worst. I'm glad those fears were falsely placed."

"I see." Ephraim replied. "This is serious indeed. I have no doubt that those…fiends were after the Dark Stone we locked in our Seal. We'll have to increase security to make sure they can never get it."

"What about the bracelets?" asked Eirika. "It worked during the War of the Stones. I am sure we can do it again now."

"Yes, but that would require us to split up for a time." Ephraim replied.

"I don't mind." Eirika replied. "You can stay here while I go to Grado. That way no one can ever have the Dark Stone, even if the castle were to fall."

"Do not forget the Sacred Weapons we used are also sealed away." Said Joshua. "Because of the new danger, I would advise everyone take the pair for their respective country. I have a feeling we will have need of them very soon."

"I agree." L'Arachel added. "We are not as youthful as we were in the last war. We cannot afford to be caught at a loss."

"Very well." Ephraim replied. "Come, Eirika." The twins raise their bracelets, unlocking the magical seal that ensured no one could enter. Seth, Garcia, Arthur and Ian went into the room and retrieved all the Sacred Weapons. Seth also grabbed the weapons from Carcino as well.

"Here they are." Ian said as they returned from the secret vault. Innes, L'Arachel and Joshua took the weapons for their kingdoms and Steven took the weapons for Carcino. It left Garm and Gleipnir from Grado.

"I'll hold onto them for now." Said Knoll. "When I reach Grado I will deliver them to the Emperor personally."

"There is still something I don't understand." Said Nora. "When we were in Carcino a strange man who attacked Prince Ian said something about 'The Resurrection of the Demon King'. Didn't you destroy the Demon King's body?"

"It can't be…" Eirika said. Everyone turned and saw that her complexion was pale. "It's just as foretold…."

"You know something about this?" asked Ian.

"_It's only natural that your mother would be the one to explain why you never knew your real father."_ Said a voice. In the next instant, Lute appeared with a boy at her side.

"Where have you been, Lute?" asked Arthur. "I feared you had an encounter like ours."

"As instructed, I did the task I was given." Lute started. "This is Ben. He is the son of Neimi and Colm, who is…an enemy of Renais."

Seth gasped when he heard this. "Where are his parents?"

"Colm returned to Rigwald and Neimi, though badly wounded is with the new Obsidian. She rides with a battalion to Jehanna to conquer it."

"I see Emperor Duessel has decided to take action, bless his heart." Natasha replied. "Before Lute came, you were going to tell us something, Lady Eirika."

"Yes, of course." She said. "This story begins back where we were chasing Lyon, who at the time was possessed by the Demon King through the volcanoes northeast of here."

"I remember that." Ephraim said that. "If I recall you were most distressed about something that he said to you. It's the only thing about you I don't know."

"When he touched my hands, they were ice cold." Eirika continued. "It was then that I knew that my friend was no more. When I saw him again in Darkling Woods he seemed of cheer, even in his final moments. _Through you I shall be reborn_, he said. I didn't know what he meant until I discovered I was with child a short time later. It was then that I realized the Demon King intended to reincarnate himself."

"Oh, mother…" Ian trailed, shocked at what he was hearing.

"I'm so sorry, Ian." Said Eirika. "I must apologize to you and Ephraim for hiding this from you. I'm happy to finally tell you this."

"It's alright." Ephraim replied. "You did what you did to protect us all."

"There's more to this story that you need to hear." Eirika replied. "Ian, you have a twin brother."

"What?" Said Ephraim. Ian was silent.

"His name is Islan." Eirika replied. "When you were born, Arthur discovered that a trace of the Demon King resided in the two of you. While separated, that power would be subdued. Whenever you were together horrible plagues befell the castle. It was then that I knew that I had to keep you separated for the good of the kingdom. I kept you and sent your brother to live with Myrrh in Darkling Woods."

"What has become of this brother I can never see?" Ian asked.

"Call it fate but while you have chosen to live a just life, Islan has chosen to follow in the Demon King's footsteps." Eirika replied. "Myrrh banished him from Darkling Woods after he killed thirty people four years ago, including Saleh's grandmother. After that I lost track of him:"

"So the man who attacked me…it was him." Said Ian. "When he held me with his powers, he told me 'You have no idea what kind of power you had at your beckoning'."

"He has all of Fomortiis' powers!" Eirika exclaimed. "Then his next step would be to acquire the Fire Emblem."

"And we cannot let that happen." Said Ephraim. "No matter what the cost, Islan can never be allowed to even see the Fire Emblem."

"What would be the plan, then?" Asked Innes. "It's obvious we should be the ones to make the first move, seeing as we're still in the middle of a war in case anyone has forgotten."

"And I have no doubt Islan is somehow behind it." Ian added in. "If we can stop the Republic, it will be easier to concentrate on dealing with Islan."

"Messenger from Grado!" said a Wyvern rider who flew in.

"King Ephraim, I come with news!" said a Mage who ran in.

"Ewan!" Ross exclaimed. "It's been ages!"

"I share your sentiment." Ewan replied. "I only wish my visit was a joyous one. I bring ill news."

"I would hear both." Ephraim replied. "What news do you have from Grado?"

"King Ephraim, Emperor Duessel is sending the Sunstone and a battalion of Soldiers to aid you for the forthcoming invasion. We've received reports a mass of enemy forces from the Republic and occupied Jehanna are marching this way, intending to conquer it and march on to the Imperial Capital herself."

"I get it," Innes replied. "Grado must have gotten word of Frelia's collapse and is anticipating Renais to follow. I can assure you that I will not allow that to happen so long as I live."

"Agreed," Eirika said, then added "With your permission, brother I will lead some of our soldiers and select members of the Frelia's Knights to meet the enemy coming from Jehanna. If we can stop their advance, we can push them back and possibly retake the capital."

"I'm coming with you." Said Joshua. "It is my kingdom, after all."

"What news do you bring from Darkling Woods?" Ephraim asked Ewan. "How are Saleh and Myrrh doing?"

"Saleh and Myrrh are with remnants of Rausten's Knights who are battling the occupying forces. Before I left, enemy reinforces were spotted coming from Rausten. If we do not receive aid from you or Grado, I fear the worst."

"I understand." Ephraim replied. "L'Arachel, take some of our soldiers and ride to the aid of our friends."

"At once," She replied as she prepared to travel. "My faithful men of Rausten will get aid from their Queen. Come, Yancey! We must make haste!"

"What would you have me do, father?" Nora asked Innes.

"I want you to go with Eirika to Jehanna." He replied. "Ephraim and I are more than enough to defend this castle. I assure you it will not become a second Frelia."

"Understood." She replied.

"With your permission father, I would like to take some men and meet those coming from the west." Said Ian. "Rather than wait for them to come to us, we should take the fight to them and stop their advance."

"The Prince speaks wisely, Your Majesty." Lute replied. "When I returned I saw a defensive wall under construction along the boarder between Jehanna and Grado and another between The Republic and Renais. They intend to seal us off from Grado so they can ensure maximum casualties."

"Alight, then." Ephraim replied. "But I don't want you to go alone. Seth, Garcia, Arthur, Steven and Morty. I want you to go with him."

"Understood," Seth replied.

"We will do you proud," Said Steven.

"And we will give it our all," Morty added.

"The enemy will not get past us, Said Garcia.

"May the gods protect us in battle," Said Arthur.

"Forde, Kyle, Vanessa and Syrene, I want you to ride with L'Arachel, Yancey and Ewan." Ephraim continued. "Time is of the essence." Each soldier bowed in response.

"Gilliam, Moulder, Ross and Tana, go with Eirika." Said Innes. "We're getting reinforcements from Grado so I won't need you here."

"You wish is our will, King Innes." Gilliam replied. Moulder bowed in agreement.

"Looks like I get to try out the axe I bought from Rennac and Knoll." Said Ross.

"We'll give them hell, brother!" Tana exclaimed.

"Knoll, I want you, Rennac and Alicia to go to Grado and deliver those relics to him and tell him thank you on behalf of Renais, Frelia, Rausten and Jehanna." Said Ephraim.

"I understand." Knoll replied. "We will see that he gets it."

"And what of me, your highness?" asked Lute.

"I want you to take Ben and find Neimi." The King replied. "If her escort is in need of assistance you have my permission to give it."

"Yes Your Majesty." Lute replied as she started to rise. "Come, Ben. We're going to find your mother."

---

So ends Chapter 4. It took me almost three moths to do all of it but I did it. The next one will take awhile, as I am also working on Pokemon Emblem: TSS. The next chapter should be up in about 6 weeks.


	6. Chapter 5: Powerful Youths

-

**Chapter 5: Powerful Youths**

-

_All of Magvel is embroiled in combat. Even though Rausten has fallen, the proud Knights of Rausten fight on. After riding to Renais' aid, Ian learns that Frelia has fallen to a mysterious army. Not on that, Eirika reveals to everyone that Ian has a twin brother, Islan who has chosen the path of darkness._

_With enemy forces advancing from occupied Jehanna and the Republic on Renais herself, the heroes of the War of the Stones rally their soldiers to stop the advance: Eirika, Tana and Joshua ride to meet the soldiers coming from Jehanna, Ian and Seth to The Republic. L'Arachel and Yancey ride to aid their countrymen engaging the enemy in their homeland as well._

_If any of them should fall in battle, the way would open for a second attack on Renais. If that weren't enough, nobody knows what has become of the soldiers that attacked Renais and disappeared. Ephraim and Eirika know they will attack again, but what they don't know is when…_

_-_

"We lost them!" Malcolm said when Amelia's group arrived near Jehanna Hall. "I can't believe how fast they moved!"

"What matters is we retake Jehanna." Amelia replied. "And if more of those…things reappear we'll deal with them, too. First, let's strike camp while we're at a safe distance from the halls of Jehanna." Amelia's troops immediately set to work setting up tents in preparation for their campaign against Jehanna.

While Amelia and her men prepared for the attack, Lana and Cesar tended to Neimi's wounds. "She's just got to pull through." said Lana. "Only the Great Sage Lute is more powerful than me with healing magic."

"Where's…my son…" Neimi said weakly.

"She's awake." Cesar exclaimed. "Thank the Gods!"

"Where am I?" Neimi asked slowly.

"You're with friends, Neimi." said Amelia as she came into the tent. "Me and my soldiers found you near the boarder but you can thank Lana here for fixing your arm."

"Where is my son?" Neimi repeated. "Where is Ben?"

"I'm sorry but when we found you there was no one nearby." Amelia replied. "Chances are your son was taken by those soldiers we encountered to Jehanna Hall."

"That doesn't make sense." Neimi replied. "Before I fell I saw him with Colm…"

"I haven't the slightest idea where he might be." said Amelia. "No one's seen or heard from him in years…"

"He's Ben's father." Neimi replied. "And he's also the one who did this to me." Lana gasped in shock. "I'm thankful for your healing me but now that I have the use of both of my arms again I will not rest until I've been reunited with my boy. If I have to go through the entire Republic, so be it!"

"Calm down, Neimi!" Amelia exclaimed. "You've just recovered from a very serious injury. With the state of Magvel right now your best chances of finding him is staying with us."

"General Amelia!" A soldier shouted from outside. "Enemy troops are fighting are fighting someone outside!"

"What?" She replied. "Is it one of ours?"

"I don't know General but she is good—she's already killed 37 soldiers!" the soldier replied.

"Who the hell…?" Amelia replied as she followed him outside, as did Cesar.

---

"Humph, figures Ephraim would send some trouble our way." Colm said as he spotted Ian and his group fast approaching. "And we haven't finished the wall yet, either…"

"Your orders, sir?" asked one of Colm's men.

"We've got to buy our boys some time." He replied as he gathered some weapons. "Come on, we've got to buy them some time."

"Yes, sir!" they shouted as the gathered a Weapon or Tome for battle. Colm mounted a horse and led the charge into the battlefield.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to go any further." Colm said as his men met Ian's on the road. "As a General in the service of the Republic of Grado I will see to your demise!"

"And who is this General of the Republic that would dare challenge the might of Renais?" asked the Paladin to Ian's right.

"You!" Colm exclaimed, recognizing Seth almost instantly. Then he threw his head back in laughter. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you down with my sword and this time, it doesn't look like Neimi's here to stop me."

---

"Have we…met?" Seth asked him.

"Seeing as I'm about to kill you, telling you who I am shouldn't matter much." He replied. "It's Colm, you fool! After the War of the Stones I found work as a spy. Now that I am a General of the New Republic I promised myself I'd make sure to kill you before I died. Now that the time has come I'm more than ready to meet my maker!"

"You bastard!" Garcia exclaimed. "We heard from Lute about what you did to your family. That alone is unforgivable, let alone turning traitor."

"Let's see if there is irony in your words!" Colm exclaimed as he unsheathed twin Killing Edges. "En Garde!" Seth charged first and this turned out being a bad move. Colm used one sword to block and the other to dismount Seth from his steed. On his return he did the same to Garcia. By now everyone was fighting.

Ian held his ground even while being attacked by three enemy horsemen at once. "Long live Renais!" he shouted as he fought them all back. After finishing them off he picked up Seth and dismounted the horse—Seth would have more need of it than he.

"It looks like they're building something over there." Steven said when he found Ian.

"It's clear they don't want us to found out what." Ian agreed. "Let's deal with Colm and his men and find out, then!"

---

"Knoll?" Cormag asked when he saw Knoll, Alicia and Rennac. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to see the King." He replied as he displayed the Relics of Grado.

"I see." Cormag replied as he led the way into the throne room. Upon entering the group saw Emperor Duessel reading a scroll. When he saw them enter he put it down immediately.

"Emperor Duessel." Knoll greeted. "It's been ages. How fare you?"

"Have you news from Renais?" Duessel asked the Druid. "Is Ephraim still safe?"

"The King of Renais is doing well." Alicia replied. "We've brought Grado's Relics back as well as an important message from Lady Eirika." She and Knoll then took turns telling the Grado Emperor everything about Islan, The Republic's next course of action and what happened to Frelia. He listened intently until they had finished.

"I see now why Ephraim thought to have the sacred weapons of Grado returned." Duessel said as he took them. "Still, it is of little consequence. Ephraim and I have a great amount of experience in war. I have no intention letting this war drag on a long time. The Republic may have started the war but I intend to be the one to finish it."

"What do you mean highness?" Cormag asked with concern. Duessel then revealed the scroll he was reading before they came in.

"A short time ago this scroll was found in the vault where the Dark Stone was kept." He started. "This document dates back to when the Demon King was first sealed and describes a book containing magic capable of destroying an entire city. After further research I learned that book is Gleipnir, one of our Sacred Relics. It was meant to be used to destroy Fomortiis if he couldn't be defeated by ordinary men."

"Such power…" Knoll said as he read the passage in the book. "It's so powerful that even after the initial explosion anyone unfortunate enough to survive will fall sick. It would end the war but…"

"It would make people fear us." Cormag concluded. "Not because we won the war this way but because of how powerful the magic is."

"Yes..." Duessel concluded. "For the time being I want you to hold onto Gleipnir, Knoll. Having used it during the previous conflict I feel you are best suited to handle it."

"I understand Your Excellency." Knoll replied. "I shall guard it with my life."

"I should be going myself." Cormag remarked. "Reports say Amelia is tracking the group that ambushed her clear to Jehanna Hall. From what I heard they weren't from The Republic."

"I see…" Duessel replied thoughtfully. "In any case, I'll have Gerik increase the defenses along our boarder to the west and north just in case…"

---

"There they are!" Yancey exclaimed when the group reached the outskirts of Rausten Castle.

"My brave knights of Rausten, your queen has returned!" L'Arachel exclaimed with much fanfare. "Onward! We must get into the castle!"

"Her Majesty is returned!" A Rausten Knight exclaimed so that all could hear. "Fight on, men!"

"Let's go, mother!" Yancey exclaimed as he opened the Sacred Tome Ilvaldi. "By the blessed powers of Ilvaldi, fall at the light of Judgment!" A flash of light overtook the battlefield. It then zeroed in on a group of enemy Great Knights before setting them ablaze. When the light disappeared they were reduced to ash.

"Well, done, my dear Yancey!" L'Arachel said, admiring his handiwork. "Keep it up and we'll be rid of the transgressors in no time!"

"Yes, mother." He replied before smiting a Berserker who thought to get too close. "Well punish the infidels!"

"I'm going to go let Saleh know reinforcements are here." Ewan said before running into the fray. Along the way he set on fire any enemy soldiers he happened to see.

Meanwhile inside Rausten Castle Dozla, Saleh and Myrrh were doing everything they could to keep the invaders from taking the castle. With just a small retinue of soldiers under their command it was impressive the castle had yet to fall after all this time and without Rausten's Sacred Twins.

"The enemy is relentless." One soldier reported in to Dozla. "They're pounding us head-on."

"Any word of Ewan, by chance?" Saleh asked him. "We sent him to get help from Renais a few days ago."

"Now that you mention it, there was a commotion a few hours ago of a youth who ran through the front line setting people on fire." The soldier replied. "Don't know if it was him but they were enemy soldiers he attacked and he was heading for the castle." Saleh and Myrrh exchanged a look. It was him.

"Inform the men help has arrived." Saleh told the soldier. "We're far from being defeated."

After the soldier left Ewan made his entrance. He climbed into the castle through a window and ran down the hall and into the throne room. When he entered he was out of breath. "Goodness!" Myrrh exclaimed.

"Goodness, man!" Dozla exclaimed in similar fashion.

"It's ok." Ewan managed to say. "I managed to get to Renais Castle and L'Arachel was there. She and Yancey are outside with soldiers from Renais fighting their way in right now!"

"Well done, Ewan!" Saleh exclaimed. "This is wonderful news indeed! You have done excellently."

"Too mad Marisa's was longer." Said Myrrh. "Her route to Grado takes her through occupied Jehanna. We won't hear from her for days."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Dozla replied with a smile. "Any who challenges her will find out firsthand WHY she's known as the Crimson Flash."

---

"If killing could be considered an art, that woman can be called its greatest artist." Amelia said as she, Neimi and Cesar watched. The woman was currently fighting two Great Knights brandishing Silver Lances. The woman, whom they all agreed was some kind of Assassin, used two Killing Edges.

They charged her, Lances brought to bear. As they closed in she crouched on the ground. At the last moment she jumped and landed on the lance of the first soldier. She kicked him in the stomach with enough force to dismount a lower ranking rider. Because of his heavy armor it only succeeded in making him drop his shield.

Seeing his comrade in trouble the other Knight swung his lance at her horizontally. She dodged and the lance found its place in the side of the horse, killing it. The woman swiveled her blades as she looked at the now frightened Great Knights. It was the look of hunger. A hunger she was now going to feed...with their blood.

She pounced on the Knight who just missed her and cut into his chest, ripping it wide open. With her other sword arm she cut his throat, covering herself in a mist of dark red. The man was dead astride his steed. When she returned her attention to the now horseless Knight he'd already decided to retreat. She threw one of her swords and it found itself in the back of the soldier. He was felled instantly.

She kicked off the carcass of the first soldier she killed and rode over to retrieve her sword. Having done so, she rode south...in the direction of Amelia.

"She's coming…" Cesar noted. "Shouldn't we be running for our lives about now?"

"I think I can take her." Amelia remarked as she gripped her lance. "This is all I need."

"Hey, aren't you the Obsidian?" The woman killer called out to them. They only stood there, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am." Amelia said as she neared, still not lowering her guard.

"I'm sure you don't remember me but we fought together in the War of the Stones." The woman continued as she dismounted her newly acquired steed. She then removed her hood, allowing them to see her beautiful, round face. "I'm Marisa and I come on behalf the Throne of Rausten. It's currently under siege and the Knights of Rausten are greatly outnumbered. I was on my way to Grado to ask the Emperor directly for reinforcements but then I saw you here admiring my handiwork."

"I see…" Amelia started. "I'd certainly liked to help you but I've received word that Eirika and Joshua are on their way here from Renais. We were to join with them and help them retake Jehanna Hall. Until they arrive I'm afraid I can't say for sure…"

"L'Arachel is already on her way to Rausten." A new voice said. Everyone turned and saw that Eirika, Nora and Joshua had arrived, and what timing at that. "Ewan came and told us what happened. She and Yancey left immediately for Rausten with reinforcements. If more help is needed, I have been authorized buy Emperor Duessel to send you, Amelia to their aid."

"Really, now?" Amelia asked with surprise. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Renais and Grado are allies." Joshua replied. "During wartime Ephraim and Duessel signed a treaty allowing them to command soldiers of the others' country. Frelia and Rausten have a similar treaty as well."

"I see…" said Neimi. "I don't know where my son is but if fighting soldiers from the Republic will help me find him, you'll have my help as well."

"Oh, here comes the spy I sent into Jehanna Hall yesterday." Said Amelia as a man dressed as a Mage came over to them. "What can you tell us about what's going in there, Wells?"

"Well, I've got bad news and then I've got more bad news." He replied. "I'm afraid King Joshua that what I have to say will probably shock you the most. While I was looking around in there I found out Caellach, given the name Tiger Eye during the War of the Stones is alive. He rules Jehanna as king in your absence."

"That's impossible." Joshua replied. "I killed him myself. Even he couldn't have survived an encounter with my sword arm."

"I know not how he survived the encounter but he is alive." Wells continued. "Some say it may have been the will of Fomortiis. Now, on to the other bad news I have to relay. It's rumored Cervantes, also known as Twins Ruby is with him."

"My father's here!" Cesar exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"You're his son?" Eirika asked with a look of surprise. "My, this changes things..."

"How so?" Asked Natasha.

"Caellach alone will be a challenge." Amelia replied. "When I met Cervantes last week I found out we hailed from the same village. When he disappeared during the battle his soldiers surrendered immediately. From what I've heard he's never been bested in combat before, either…"

"Ah, I see." said Joshua thoughtfully. "Still, there is the issue of Rausten, which is in need of aid."

"I'll go." Nora said suddenly. "If given the opportunity I'm sure Yancey and L'Arachel would do the same for Frelia. It's the least I can do. I'll go with Marisa. Chances are L'Arachel and Yancey may already be there by now."

"Very well, then." said Eirika. "I'll send word to Renais to let Innes know of the change of plan. When you've retaken Rausten Castle send word so we'll know all is well."

"You have my word, Lady Eirika." Nora replied.

"Since Marisa petitioned for aid from Grado it only seems fair that I give some." Amelia said suddenly. "Lara, Malcolm and Wells will be going with you. They're three of my best soldiers and I'm sure they will serve you well."

"May the fortunes of war be with you King Joshua." Nora said as she mounted her Pegasus.

"You as well, Princess Nora." Joshua said as her group headed north for Rausten.

"Now then, what shall we do about the enemy soldiers in our palace?" Leon asked with a look of amusement.

"The only think we can to people who like to trespass, brother." Khris replied with a laugh.

---

"Is that right?" Caellach asked. "Joshua's here? Well, no one told him to run off like that. Look like he wants to finish what he started, the fool. Well, it's of little consequence…"

"Your orders, sir?" Cervantes asked.

"Order all soldiers to arms." He replied. We're going to dig in here. I want you to personally supervise a battalion outside. You've never lost in combat so I know you're more than capable. Wait…I've had this conversation with someone before…"

"Sir?" Cervantes asked.

"It's of little consequence." Caellach replied dismissively. Rouse some troops and stop them outside. I'll be sending reinforcements your way shortly."

"Yes, sir!" Cervantes exclaimed before leaving.

"Julian, come here." Caellach said to the Sniper standing in the shadows. "I've also heard his son Cesar is among the invading army. If memory serves me right that is the only thing that can stop Cervantes. Eliminate it."

"Yes, sir." Julian said as he turned to go.

"Oh, and one more thing." Caellach said. "If Cervantes wises up to you, you may put him down if need be." After Julian left Caellach set back in his chair, thinking to himself. "Ah… that's right. Aias. What a fool..."

---

"I've been waiting for this moment for too long!" Colm said as he started his duel with Seth. "You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to killing you."

"Alas, I'm sure you and I both know how this is going to end." Seth replied as he swiveled his Silver Lance. The two charged forward and Colm jumped into the air. This ended up being his first mistake. Seth caught him in the shoulder and hurtled him to the ground. Colm landed with such force that he nearly lost consciousness. He made his second and last when he knocked Seth's Lance away.

"Let's see you fight without that." Colm said as he stood, ignoring his bleeding shoulder.

"How fast you forget that my sword arm is strong as well." Seth said as he brought down his sword to bear. Instinctively Colm brought his up to block but due to his injury he could only move one and that hand ended up getting cleaved.

"Damn it, how could I loose…to you?" Colm asked in amazement, not even bothering to retrieve his hand as he fell on his face.

"Hold still." He said as he doused him with an Elixir. "You don't want to get those wounds infected." Of course, Colm had already passed out and therefore he couldn't hear him.

"General Seth, the remaining enemy soldiers have been taken care of." Said Ian as he came over.

"Good," He replied. "We've got a prisoner now and when he feels better I want Arthur to interrogate him."

"I see…" He replied. "By the way we found out they were building a wall. It seems their plan was to cut Renais off from Grado for a forthcoming invasion. It seems our time was impeccable."

"Come, let's meet with the others on what to do next." Said Seth after managing to put Colm on his horse. "They'll be interested in knowing we have an enemy General in our custody."

As they headed back, a man appeared before them out of nowhere. "Ah…pity I arrived too late…"

"Islan!" Seth exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword.

"Relax, I'm not here for you." He said before knocking Seth away. "You and I don't share the same soul now, after all."

"What?" Ian asked in surprise. "You took what remained of Fomortiis from me! Mother told me the truth about it you blackheart!"

"I see…that saves a lot of explaining on my part, then." Islan replied. "Yes, I now have the full unbound spirit of Fomortiis! Alas, I am still not powerful enough to revive the Dark Ones. For that I will need Fomortiis' soul. As a living descendant you or I would make an ideal vessel. What say you, brother?"

"You're mad." Said Ian. "You and I may be of the same body and soul but I will stop you!"

"Would you really kill your own brother?" Islan asked with a hint of amusement.

"If it comes to that." He replied.

"Perhaps this will make you reconsider that." Island said as he took out a knife. He then used it to cut his other wrist, making blood gush from it."

"Ah!" Ian exclaimed as the same wrist on his right arm began to bleed in similar fashion. He was so surprised he dropped his sword.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Islan asked teasingly. "Anytime one of us in wounded, the other feels his pain. We are twins, after all. In this way I know I cannot be killed. Doing so means you die as well."

"Fiend…" Ian said as he applied a Vulnerary.

"Necromancer would be more accurate." Islan said with a laugh. "When next I visit Renais Castle I will emerge with the Fire Emblem. Tell mother I look forward to seeing her." With a laugh, Islan than vanished. Ian could only watch…and wonder.

"How can I kill someone whose demise would mean my own?" He wondered aloud.

-----

I'm stopping here. Whew, that was amazing! I covered all I wanted to even though it took awhile. Don't worry—Colm's not dead. I'm not THAT cruel, lol. Someone asked me why I haven't used a few people still yet. Tethys makes her first appearance next chapter but let's just say she's in no condition to dance, lol.


	7. All Updates On Hold

Hello, Readers.

I'm breaking my own rule (and this site's in effect) in posting this but out of necessity I'm doing this. Due to Fanfiction(dot)net's latest changes to their formatting coding, all of my fanfics have been "destroyed". As many of you know, my writing style involves telling the story from multiple points of view. The changes made removed the rulers and other separators I had in place to separate one viewpoint from the other. I also used separators and rulers to separate the headers and footers from the body of the chapter/story. Those are all gone in every snigle one of my stories both incomplete and completed, rendering them unreadable walls of text.

I E-mailed the staff about it last month and got no reply. High-volume messages my foot, this is no way for the site to treat its writers. Until everything myself and other longtime authors have written over the years are retroactively fixed as we originally wrote them, there will be no more updates from me. I want to call on any other authors who've experienced the same to e-mail Fanfiction(dot)net about it. It's not fair to writers and our followers/readers-more to authors, actually-that this site has such a total disregard and respect for our preferred formatting styles. They make us Re-Read the Terms of Service in order to add a new story to the site (which is only updated once every 2-3 years, at the most) and they give no warning whatsoever that their updates, etc. will grossly effect the appearance of our work, how we can tweak the way they look when we upload and the final, published product.

I have no problem admitting I have no other options besides Fanfiction(dot)net to post my Fanfiction. Likewise, I also have no problem using my personal website to post my work for the long-term if necessary. As I said above, I don't think my followers/readers should have to pay because of the choices of this site's staff. I didn't have a say in how the site's formatting can and would effect my stories and thus I've decided to take matters into my own hands. For the time being, all of my stories still in progress (as laid out in my profile) will be posted in the Fanfiction Section of my site's message boards. If you want to follow my work, go there at least until I get 's reply to the e-mail I sent a month ago.

To those who've requested my services for Beta Reading, to all of you my answer is YES. My contact information as well as the link to my message boards (NOT 'S) is on my profile. In the event my account here is deleted/suspended because of this message...well, you all know how to find me.

-Brendan Aurabolt


End file.
